


How to Be a Heartbreaker

by Htuiba



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Kurt, Cheating, Drama, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Top Blaine, Virgin Kurt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: Hay reglas para un acompañante exclusivo, y la primera regla es crear la fantasía que el cliente desea. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa cuando esa fantasía se vuelve propia? ¿Estas reglas pueden romperse? NC-17 Escort!Blaine y Virgen!Kurt





	1. Remeber the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Be A Heartbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233149) by AvidlyWriting. 



> Nota de autora: ¡BEBÉS PINGÜINO! ¡Esto no es para ti! Repito, sabes cómo te pones cuando lees PWP.
> 
> Aún estoy escribiendo mis otras historias, pero en honor (horror) de iniciar la escuela otra vez… Escribí esto. ¡No lo cuestionen! Solo disfrútenlo :D
> 
> Es Klaine con menciones de Hevan (?) Kum (?), como prefieran llamarle.
> 
> ¡Feliz lectura!
> 
> Aclaración: No me pertenece Glee o ninguno de los personajes. No estoy afiliada con nadie no genero ganancia de esta historia. No me pertenece absolutamente nada y solo estoy complaciendo mi propia locura. No conozco o me pertenecen los actores que interpretan a los personajes. Todo pertenece a Ryan Murpyn, Glee, Fox y cualquiera más que tenga patente sobre Glee y sus personajes. Espero haber cubierto todo lo que no me pertenece.
> 
> *ADVERTENCIA* Solo es un one-shot, pero si, esto es puro PWP KLAINE SMUTTY SMUT SEX. Así que si no les gusta, no lo lean. Una lista completa de las manías. Gran!Perversión, lenguaje sucio, uso de malas palabras, posesividad!extrema, juego de roles... ahora sí.
> 
> Has sido advertido.
> 
> ~C.

_Regla número uno, es que te divertirás._

—¡Oye, Anderson!

Blaine miró sobre su hombro, y gruñó cuando vio a Brody acercándose a él a través de la recepción del hotel—. ¿Qué pasa?

Brody sonrió, una sonrisa gato Cheshire que Blaine conocía demasiado bien —Te conseguí un cliente

Blaine se mofó—. Santana ya me dio un cliente justo ahora —levantó un trozo de papel blanco—. No me siento como para ir de hotel a hotel esta noche.

Brody le arrebató el papel y lo remplazó con uno nuevo—. Haz lo que quieras, pero definitivamente necesitas este.

—¿Por qué? —Blaine estrechó sus ojos, casi impresionado cuando vio que la dirección era de la suite Presidencial en _The Plaza_.

—El chico fue muy específico en lo que… NO quería —Brody escogí cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Blaine miró ferozmente—. ¿Él?

—Mira, puede que no me vayan los chicos, pero con la cantidad de dinero que está dispuesto a pagar, habría totalmente fingido batear para tu equipo esta noche —el más alto explicó—. Sebastián -¡incluso Santana!- todos lo querían, hasta que les dije que no eran lo que el cliente quería.

Rodó los ojos—. Buitres hambrientos de dinero. ¿Qué esta este chico dispuesto a pagar? ¿El doble? —Blaine rio, apunto de devolver el cliente a Brody.

—El triple.

La garganta de Blaine se secó—. ¿Q-Qué?

—Exactamente, hazlo bien. Podríamos tener un regular. El ciertamente tiene dinero para ello, al menos es lo que parece.

Blaine bajó la mirada a la dirección, entonces volvió a un expectante Brody—. No me gusta tener clientes masculinos, Brody. Lo sabes.

Brody se encogió de hombros—. Si no vas, entonces este chico tan solo buscara alguna otra agencia. Todo ese dinero será para alguien más, y entonces estarás mucho más lejos de pagar todos los préstamos del Universidad.

Blaine miró duramente a Brody, frunciendo el ceño mucho a su amigo del "trabajo"—. Bien, pero no más clientes esta noche… ¡y no los voy a tomar! —giró sobre sus talones y se fue a _The Plaza_ , ignorando a Brody gritando tras él.

—¡Solo recuerda las reglas!

* * *

Blaine Anderson odiaba su trabajo a la luz de la luna. Era indeseable, y siempre lo hacía sentir barato. Había sido llamado prostituto, un chico-a-la-renta, incluso un putero. Como fuera, Brody prefería llamarlo acompañante, a veces gigolo cuando intentaban ser graciosos.

Blaine nunca lo encontró gracioso.

Suspiró mientras encontraba la suite Presidencial, tocó tres veces, y casi reevaluando su elección. Nunca antes había tenido clientes masculinos, fuera de su preferencia. Si, él era gay, pero la idea de dormir con un hombre del que no estuviese enamorado era una línea que se reusaba a cruzar. Con las mujeres, podía mantenerlo claro en su cabeza, decirles lo que querían escuchar y hacer lo que hacía mejor.

ACTUAR.

 _Cielos_.

Blaine podía jugar la parte que las mujeres deseaban de él, sin ninguna posibilidad de generar sentimientos por ellas. Todo lo que necesitaba era Viagra y estaría bien yendo por lo que fuera que ellas hubieran planeado. Ahora, con un hombre… las líneas podrían ser fácilmente borrosas. No tenía idea como Sebastián podía ser totalmente indiferente con sus clientes masculinos, o cómo Brody no tenía problema en mantener sus sentimientos fuera de su trabajo cuando estaba con sus clientas, y buen Dios, él no tenía idea como Santana era capaz de permanecer profesional cuando tenía clientela femenina y masculina. ¡Blaine era un romántico! Él no debería estar ahí. Que el chico fuera a otro lugar, ¿a él qué le importaba? Tal vez aún podía buscar una clienta para la noch-

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Y tú debes ser?— preguntó una voz irritada, junto con un par de penetrantes ojos azules que lo miraron con desdén.

Era hermoso.

Y ese era un problema.

Blaine tragó saliva, tratando de enderezarse a sí mismo y negándose a derrumbarse bajo una mirada tan fiera—. Mi nombre es Blaine.

El de ojos azules zumbó, mirando de arriba a abajo a Blaine. El «cliente» tenía piel de porcelana pálida, casi vidriosos ojos azules, y perfectamente peinado con el cabello castaño hacia un lado y que se dirigía hacia arriba. Estaba sosteniendo una copa entre sus pálidos y delicados dedos; alrededor de un tercio de vino tinto seguía dando vueltas en la copa. Vestía un hermoso traje de tres piezas, pantalones negros, chaqueta blanca, y una pajarita negra desatada colgada al cuello. Blaine notó que los tres botones superiores de su camisa estaban desabrochados.

El cliente tomó un sorbo de su vino, y entonces lo señaló burlonamente—. Tienes el cabello rizado azabache bajo ese casco de gomina —no fue una pregunta—. Piel olivácea. Ojos avellana —tomó otro sorbo, una sonrisa divertida se extendió en sus labios enrojecidos por el vino—. Eres más bajo que yo —dio un paso más cerca de Blaine y le sonrió—. No eres nada como él. Me gusta —luego se tragó los últimos residuos de su bebida, haciendo pucheros a la copa de vino cuando estuvo vacía—. Bueno, entra. Pon el letrero de «NO MOLESTAR» en la manija mientras estás en ello. O lo que sea que los del servicio de acompañantes que 'gama alta' hagan.

Blaine observó cómo su cliente bailó hacia una mesa de cristal y se sirvió más vino. Entró rígidamente, colocó el letrero y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El chico podía ser uno de los más precioso hombres en todo New York, pero era seriamente la diva más perra que Blaine había conocido. Así que en vez de manifestar su opinión, preguntó—. No pillé su nombre… ¿o es solo «precioso»? —intentando mantener su encanto.

El cliente hizo una mueca—. Escucha, Hobbit. El nombre es Kurt, ya te habrá hartado de los nombres de cariño. ¿Verdad?

Blaine se burló; estaba a punto de tener suficiente de la actitud de este chico Kurt—. Correcto, no hay cantidad de dinero que valga los insultos. No estoy aquí para ser su costal de pelea verbal. Pruebe un maldito terapeuta en lugar de un servicio de acompañantes la próxima vez, me voy.

Blaine sólo dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, escuchó un suspiro. Fue tan silencioso, casi como si lo hubiesen soltado por accidente, pero fue suficiente para frenar a Blaine a medio paso. Se giró ligeramente hacia atrás, observando como una lagrima caí por la mejilla del «cliente», Kurt—. ¿Por qué está llorando? —no sabía que lo había poseído para decir eso, a pesar de la enajenación desalentadora del hombre pálido; Blaine aun odiaba ver a un hombre tan hermoso llorar.

Kurt levantó la cabeza, casi sorprendido de ver todavía al sujeto en su suite. Rápidamente se frotó la mejilla mojada con la manga de su chaqueta blanca—. No estaba llorando. ¿No te estabas yendo de todas maneras? Sim-simplemente vete —se apoyó la mesa de cristal con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para tratar de combatir más lágrimas.

Ahí es cuando Blaine debió haber dado la vuelta, y dejado la suite.

Pero como el idiota que era, dijo—. Oye, n-no era mi intención hacerlo llorar.

Kurt suspiró—. No eres tú, y juro que no soy siempre tan... horrible. Es sólo un... mal día.

—¿Quiere hablarme sobre ello? —en serio, ¿por qué Blaine seguía hablando?

El hombre suspiró mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Qué clase de gigolo eres?

Blaine bufó—. De la clase que dejaría este hotel si me dice otro nombre más.

Luego soltó una risita, Blaine había hecho reír a Kurt exitosamente, y fue hermoso—. Mis disculpas —se aclaró la garganta, y se sentó en una de las costosas sillas. Cogió la botella de vino y la levantó hacia Blaine—. ¿Te gustaría una copa? Es caro, por lo cual asumo significa que es bueno.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, tirando de una silla y mirando a Kurt. El otro sirvió una copa para Blaine, colocándola a un lado sobre la mesa—. Gracias —tomó un sorbo de vino, estaba muy rico, y potente. Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios después de sorber sólo para cazar el delicioso sabor—. Está bueno.

Kurt se burló—. Por el precio, las mejores uvas han sido aplastadas con diamantes en barricas de oro macizo.

Blaine se rió entre dientes, asintiendo con él—. ¿Supongo que esta vuelta de lujo no es algo cotidiano, entonces?

—Dios no, todo esto es con el dinero de Sam.

—¿Sam?

—Mi prometido.

Blaine se encogió de hombros—. ¿Prometido?

¿Por qué eso le molestaba tanto?

Kurt se mofó en la copa de vino—. Bueno, exprometido, para ser más preciso. Esta se supone que hubiera sido nuestra suite de luna de miel —se mofó—. Gracioso que traje a… otro hombre aquí en su lugar —fue cuidadoso de no usar ningún término degradante hacia Blaine, el chico de ojos color avellana había resultado ser bastante agradable.

—¿Qué pasó?

Kurt sintió su ardiente mirada disminuir, ya en sus ojos enrojecidos comenzaron a brillar las lágrimas no derramadas. Giró el vino en torno a la copa—. Hoy se supone que nos íbamos a casar.

Cuando no continuó, Blaine incitó—. Supongo… que ¿no sucedió?

—No —dijo Kurt entre dientes—. Tan solo antes de que saliera a la iglesia, una de mis damas de honor -quien había salido con Sam hace algunos años- entró a la habitación donde me estaba vistiendo. Entonces ella me dijo… que durmió con Sam, mi futuro marido, la noche anterior —furiosas lágrimas se derramaron por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Blaine apretó la mano de Kurt -espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuándo lo tomó de la mano?—. Eso es horrible.

—No lo entiendes. Sabía que Sam había salido con chicas, antes de conocerme por supuesto, pero eso no me importó. Porque dijo que me amaba, ¿sabes? —sacó el pañuelo de ébano de su bolsillo y se secó los ojos con él.

—Estuvimos juntos por tres años. Tres años. Después tiró todo por la borda en una sola noche, sólo porque no pudo ESPERAR.

—¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué? —frotó el brazo de Kurt ligeramente, y ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué sus extremidades estaban haciendo las cosas sin su permiso? Manos malas. ¡Malas!-oh guau, ¿qué tipo de tela era esa?

—A tener sexo. Blaine… soy virgen —Kurt jadeó en busca de aire, antes de enterrar la cara entre las manos—. ¡Me prometí a mí mismo que no tendría sexo hasta la noche de mi boda! Se lo dije, hace tiempo lo hice. Él dijo que lo entendía y respetaba mi elección… que podía esperar porque lo valía. ¡Me dijo que me amaba!

Cuando Kurt se encorvó, Blaine sintió su brazos envolverse alrededor del otro hombre en un abrazo reconfortante. Sí, su cuerpo sólo iba a hacer lo que quería, ¿no?—. Kurt, lo siento. De verdad.

Kurt aferró a Blaine, sin importarle que estuviera básicamente llorando en el hombro de un extraño—. No soy un mojigato, ¿de acuerdo? Es simplemente que… mi madre se había hecho la misma promesa a sí misma. Mi padre respetó su elección, porque él la amaba. Ella decía que nunca, nunca se había arrepentido de ello, e hizo que el día de su boda se sintiera aún más especial. ¡Quería ese sentimiento especial! —se echó hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí? ¿Acaso no pensó que estuve tentado también? ¡Quería tener sexo tanto como él! Pero estaba dispuesto a esperar, porque lo amaba lo suficiente para guardarlo sólo para él, ¡Creí que él valía la pena para esperar! —una vez que Kurt terminó de gritar, cayó en la cuenta—. No era... no era lo suficientemente especial, ¿no valgo la pena para esperar?

Por como Kurt miró suplicante a los ojos del otro, Blaine se dio cuenta de algo. Sabía exactamente lo que Kurt necesitaba. A pesar de la mirada abatida de Kurt, él suavemente apartó a Kurt lejos sí, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y salió de la suite.

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo protectoramente, sintiéndose aún más desvalorado cuando la puerta se cerró. No era ni siquiera bastante deseable para mantener el interés de alguien que sería pagado. ¿Cuán patético era eso? Kurt se hundió en su silla, dispuesto a renunciar a la idea de encontrar a alguien para que tomara su virginidad. No era nada más que un intento mezquino de dar un gran clásico «¡Vete a la mierda!» a Sam. Tal vez debería pedir otra botella de vino... y unas langostas... una tarta de queso sonaba bien también. Si no podía descubrir lo que «bien jodido» sentía, entonces podría al menos sentirse «bien alimentado».

 ***TOC TOC TOC** *

—¡Oye, cariño! ¡Olvidé la tarjeta-llave! ¿Puedes dejarme entrar?

Kurt frunció las cejas al oír la voz de Blaine proveniente desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cautelosamente caminó hacia la puerta, abrió con desconfianza. Lo que lo recibió... fue bastante sorprendente.

—¡Lo siento cariño! Olvidé que estas puertas se cierran solas —Blaine entró en la habitación, llevando una nueva ración de hielo. Kurt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Blaine tomó el cubo cuando se fue.

—Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Blaine dejó el cubo en el suelo, y luego puso la botella de vino casi vacía en el hielo. Se dio la vuelta con una mirada de fingida inocencia en su rostro—. ¿Qué quieres decir, encanto?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —Kurt hizo un gesto a Blaine—, todo… esto.

Blaine lentamente se pavoneó delante, serpenteando un brazo por la cintura de Kurt y tirando de él. Kurt abrió la boca, sus ojos muy abiertos por el movimiento. Una mano morena se ahuecó la mejilla de Kurt, acariciando la suave piel, y provocando involuntariamente que Kurt se relajara—. Disfrutando mi noche de bodas con mi querido marido —antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, Blaine presionó sus labios con los de él, balanceándose hasta la chaqueta del pálido hombre mientras movía sus manos para presionar en la espalda de Kurt. Blaine se alejó abruptamente del beso antes de que Kurt pudiera procesar completamente nada, descansando su frente contra la de Kurt—. ¿Kurt?

Kurt revoloteó los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por las iris de color ámbar líquido que lo recibieron—. ¿Marido?

Sonrió—. Únicamente tenemos una noche de bodas. Voy a asegurarme tengamos el máximo provecho de ella. Esta es una noche que recordaras para siempre, porque voy a mostrarte cuan especial creo que eres —Blaine había sido cuidadoso ahí, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer… rompía cada regla en el manual de acompañantes—. Por fin podré mostrarte cuanto te… cuanto te amo.

Los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a ser brumosos otra vez, todo lo racional le decía que esto era probablemente un error y no la manera de superar un engaño de su prometido, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a rechazar la fantasía que él había estado soñando desde que era un adolescente, cuando se la estaba ofrecido de esta manera? Incluso si esto no era real, él podía fingir que lo era. Por una noche, podía fingir que estaba recién y felizmente casado con este guapo hombre. Mañana podría preocuparse de Sam y su nuevo estatus de soltería, esta noche... esta noche era joven, casado... y enamorado—. Oh, Blaine.

Presionaron sus labios de nuevo, esta vez instando mutuamente a ir más profundo. Cuando Kurt lamió la comisura de los labios de Blaine, se abrieron sin esfuerzo. Kurt se fundió en los brazos de Blaine, gimiendo cuando este comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior. Se besaron como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces, y no sólo dos. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Blaine llevó su mano al cabello de Kurt, manteniéndolo estable mientras sus lenguas se reunieron con timidez, acariciándose suavemente entre sí. Kurt gimió en la boca de Blaine, juguetonamente mordió el labio superior antes de retroceder para tomar aire. Respiraban con dificultad; sus enérgicos rozamientos discretos que mutuamente hacían mientras recuperaban el aliento. No había más pensamientos de Sam. No había más pensamientos del servicio de acompañantes. Era sólo dos personas, disfrutando de su noche de bodas.

Blaine entrelazó una de sus manos con Kurt—. ¿Te gustaría entrar en el dormitorio?

Kurt asintió en silencio, caminando en una nube al dormitorio principal. La cama era una King size, de marco de madera con una cabecera de madera que tenía adornos dorados; enormes almohadas blancas mullidas todas ellas situadas en la cabecera, y sábanas de algodón egipcio de color blanco puro que tenían bordados dorados. Había dos lámparas a cada lado, y una lámpara-araña sobre la cama. Era perfecto. Blaine se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Kurt con una sonrisa. Por primera vez desde que Blaine llegó, Kurt notó su atuendo. Era bastante simple, una camisa blanca con los dos botones de arriba desabotonados y unos pantalones negros. Sin embargo, si Kurt se permitía fantasear, podía fingir que Blaine ya llevó su chaqueta de esmoquin a la otra habitación, junto con su corbata.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco tímido, pero una pequeña sonrisa de todas maneras—. Me alegra que vaya a ser contigo, Blaine.

Blaine se ruborizó, no sabiendo realmente como tomar eso, pero sin embargo eso causó que un sentimiento cálido se estableciera en su pecho. Aclaró su garganta—. ¿Entonces… cómo… quieres? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, sabiendo Kurt podría entender el contexto. La parte interesante era, que Blaine estaba feliz de dar o tomar lo que Kurt necesitara de él.

Kurt pensó por un momento, tan sorprendido de que Blaine le estuviera dando a elegir, y tomando tiempo para considerarlo de una forma o de la otra—. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, deslizando sus manos hasta los hombros de Kurt—. ¿Puedo? —cuando Kurt expresó su consentimiento, Blaine tiró de la chaqueta blanca de los hombros de Kurt. Tirándola al suelo, Kurt miró a Blaine con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, expectante, casi confiando. Se avivó algo en la parte baja del vientre de Blaine. Blaine lo guío hacia la cama y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás para que Kurt se tirara en medio de ella. El chico de ojos color avellana se quitó los zapatos y se libró de sus calcetines, luego gateó a la parte superior de la cama hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Kurt.

Kurt estaba temblando; Blaine podía sentirlo temblar. Besó la frente de Kurt, susurrando palabras confortantes en su oído mientras sus manos curtidas se dirigieron hasta botones aun abrochados de Kurt—. Confía en mí, a-amor.

 ***POP** *

—Blaine.

 ***POP** *

—¿Debería parar?

***POP***

—Nunca… pero por favor. Apúrate.

Blaine le sonrió, deshaciendo los tres últimos botones de la camisa que vestía. Cuando estuvo hecho, la apartó, sin desear nada más que correr la lengua por la extensión de piel suave como la seda que se reveló—. Cariño.

El estómago de Kurt ondeaba, nunca había oído el arrastre de la voz de ningún hombre en un tono tan áspero, sobre todo, no a causa de él—. Estoy seguro que has visto chico más atractivos en tu línea de tra-

—Eres el hombre más impresionante que he visto en mi vida. ¿Puedo probarte? —Blaine declaró, ya se estaba recorriendo con la nariz a lo largo del contorno del feliz rostro de Kurt.

Él asintió bruscamente, estremeciéndose cuando Blaine arrastró los labios hasta su abdomen—. Oh Dios.

Blaine corrió el labio inferior y le rozó con los dientes en las costillas, recorriendo al cuerpo virgen bajo él. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, levantó la cabeza—. ¿Él alguna vez te tocó, Kurt? ¿Alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de hacerte esto? —Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, agarrando las sábanas bajo él con firmeza. Sacudió la cabeza, no. Blaine sonrió—. Bien.

Kurt gritó de repente, al sentir las chispas de placer proveniente del pezón con el que Blaine actualmente estaba jugando en su boca. Chilló cuando Blaine mordió suavemente su pezón endurecido, sólo para lamerlo dulcemente a modo de disculpa. Sus manos volaron en el cabello de Blaine, un gruñido de frustrado salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que sus caderas estaban inmovilizadas por Blaine. Él estaba tan duro, increíblemente, en ese momento. Blaine dio una última succión al pezón de Kurt, antes de pasar a dar el mismo tratamiento al otro—. Blaine… Blaine, espera… por favor.

Blaine se quitó de inmediato, los ojos de color ámbar oscuro mirando hacia los actualmente ennegrecidos ojos azules de Kurt—. Lo siento, ¿fui muy tosco? ¿No te gustó?

—No, no, se sintió bien. Muy bien —chocó sus caderas sólo para demostrarle a Blaine lo excitado que lo puso—. Solo que… quiero hacerte sentir bien también.

—Pero esto es acerca de ti.

—Es sobre NOSOTROS. Una noche de bodas es entre dos personas, Blaine. Y yo quiero hacerte sentir bien también —Blaine trago duro; enrojeciendo ante la señal de que Kurt lo pudiera tener en cuenta—. ¿Me dejas?

Blaine asintió, casi gritando de sorpresa cuando Kurt arregló para darle la vuelta—. Me encanta un hombre que puede hacerse cargo— bromeó.

Kurt sonrió, deshaciendo el restos de sus botones y lo arrojó a un lado. En lugar de tomarse el tiempo para desabotonar cautelosamente los botones de la camisa de Blaine, Kurt rápidamente sacó los botones a través de los ojales. El hombre pálido tuvo que detenerse por un momento para disfrutar del torso desnudo frente a él. Blaine tenía abdominales, un fuerte pecho ancho y ligeras capas de pelo dispersos de su pecho, sobre su abdomen, y se dirigían más allá de su cinturón. La boca de Kurt se hizo agua, y sus dedos se morían de ganas de quitarle el cinturón a Blaine. Puso una palma vacilante, extendida sobre la parte superior del abdomen de Blaine, ligeramente rasguñando con las uñas sobre la piel caliente de los abdominales de Blaine. Blaine se quedó sin aliento, con el intenso pene hinchado todavía más. Kurt notó el estremecimiento, y gimió en necesidad. Recorrió la costura de pantalones de Blaine con sus dedos—. Quiero probarte también… si me lo permites.

El cuerpo de Blaine se puso rígido. Claro, había tenido mujeres ofreciéndose a mamarlo una o dos veces, pero siempre se negó. Tomar alguna clase de placer para sí era un gran no-no de su parte, entonces ¿por qué estaba Blaine asintiendo con tanta ansiedad cuando Kurt se lo pidió? No pudo decírselo—. Sí, Dios sí. Qui-quiero tu boca, cariño. La quiero tanto.

Kurt pasó la lengua por sus labios, deshaciendo rápidamente el cinturón de Blaine y casi arrancándole el botón. Bajó la cremallera, besando el estómago de Blaine cariñosamente cuando siseó por la fricción que la cremallera ofrecía al rozar sobre el pene medio erecto. Dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso, Kurt bajó los pantalones de Blaine, asegurándose de quitar el bóxer verde junto con ellos. Kurt tragó saliva, frotando las manos de arriba a abajo firmemente sobre los muslos desnudos de Blaine. Miró a Blaine—. ¿Estás…?

—Estoy limpio…— Blaine jadeó, gorgoteó otra cosa y podría haber dicho una incoherencia cuando Kurt tentativamente envolvió una mano alrededor de él. No tenía ni idea cuando llegó a ser tan sensible. Kurt le acarició la longitud lentamente, tratando de memorizar la sensación del miembro caliente de otro hombre en la mano y con los ojos como platos cuando exitosamente acarició la dureza total de Blaine—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, sí. Tan sólo que eres… grueso —Kurt comenzó torpemente, apenas capaz de conseguir que su pulgar y dedo medio se tocaran cuando se envolvieron alrededor de Blaine.

Blaine se rió entre dientes—. ¿Lo siento?

—No, me gusta —Kurt se inclinó hacia áreas no tan privadas de Blaine, y con cada gramo de convicción que pudo reunir, lamió una amplia franja desde la base del pene de Blaine a la enrojecida cabeza. Cuando Kurt oyó gemir a Blaine roncamente, se sintió más confiado de sus acciones. Chupó la cabeza suavemente, desplegando los labios enrojecidos alrededor de la punta de la polla de Blaine. Blaine sabía varonil y almizclado, Kurt tuvo que gemir en apreciación. Sin embargo, cuanto más de Blaine forzaba en su boca, se sofocaba en estado de conmoción. Kurt se quitó y balbuceó con sorpresa.

Blaine acarició el cabello de Kurt disculpándose—. Lo siento, n-no puedo evitarlo.

Kurt lo miró con lujuria fundida en los ojos, las pupilas negras casi eclipsaban su iris de color azul oscuro—. ¿Quieres que… quieres que use mi boca? —su voz había bajado unos octavas, entrelazando la excitación de sus palabras. Se hundió de vuelta sobre el miembro de Blaine, tratando desesperadamente de trabajar los labios y la boca para tomar más del grosor de Blaine. Kurt comenzó ahuecando sus mejillas, chupando a Blaine de verdad, cuando sintió los dedos de Blaine fluir en su pelo castaño. Kurt dejó escapar un sonido de frustración, tratando de tragar y llevar a Blaine hasta su garganta.

Blaine plantó sus pies contra el colchón, tratando desesperadamente de no empujar hacia la boca húmeda y caliente. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, jadeando al sentir la GARGANTA de Kurt aletear a su alrededor. Oh Dios, ¿estaba tratando de...? Blaine gimió ante la sensación de la nariz de Kurt acariciando a su base rizada. Lo había hecho, Kurt había sido capaz de hacerle una garganta profunda completa a Blaine. El ruido de felicidad que hizo Kurt desde el fondo de su garganta vibró en toda la polla de Blaine, le envió un inmenso placer por su columna vertebral. Blaine apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo el sudor perlar su frente en reacción al control que estaba tratando de mantener. A pesar de la inexperiencia de Kurt, él estaba tan ansioso por complacer, que condujo a Blaine a la locura—. ¡Oh, mierda!

Con la cabeza en el regazo de Blaine, Kurt dejó pasar su reflejo nauseoso, ignorando el cosquilleo incómodo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Comenzó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, chupando y sorbiendo a Blaine felizmente. Kurt gruñó cuando Blaine le agarró más fuerte del pelo, bramó contra la cama para tratar de conseguir un poco de fricción contra su propia erección abandonada. Kurt agarró las caderas de Blaine, Blaine apremiando a empujar dentro de su boca. Blaine no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Sostuvo la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt, sujetándolo mientras él seguía lenta y profundamente follando la garganta de Kurt.

El hombre de pelo rizado observó con asombro como su pene entraba y salía de la boca de Kurt, los labios rosas enrojecidos se extendían perfectamente a su alrededor, mientras que Kurt ahuecaba sus mejillas cada vez que él se apartaba. Mientras Blaine empujaba hacia su clímax, Kurt movió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Blaine, gimiendo por las varias estocadas que recibió mientras miraba a Blaine con los ojos entornados. Trató de mantener la holgura de su garganta, dejando a Blaine deslizarse dentro y fuera de su garganta mientras continuaba empujando—. Pequeño, pequeño... joder. Kurt, me voy a... —Blaine trató de retirarse antes de eyacular, pero Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, gimiendo cuando este trató de dejarlo—. MierdaMierdaMierda... ¡KURT! —otro chasquido de sus caderas hacia delante y Blaine se corría, FUERTEMENTE, en la garganta de ese hermoso hombre, con la respiración pesada y despeinando con los dedos el cabello de Kurt mientras sentía que el otro hombre succionaba hasta la última gota.

Kurt miró a Blaine lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar su nombre, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta que sintió algo caliente derramarse por su garganta. Tragó saliva por instinto, chupó a Blaine durante su orgasmo. Cuando Blaine gimió con hipersensibilidad, Kurt dejó de sorber y volvió exigentemente sus labios en un beso sucio. Blaine lamió en la boca de Kurt, deleitándose con el hecho de que había sido el primero en saber lo que la boca de Kurt podía hacer. Lamió la comisura de los labios de Kurt, gimiendo cuando saboreó un poco de su propio semen que se le había escapado. Kurt se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo desnudo de Blaine, restregándose hacia abajo sobre el pene flácido de Blaine—. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Estuvo bien para mi marido? —jaló la camisa del cuello de Blaine el resto del trayecto quitándola, feliz de besar y hacer chupetones cariñosamente en el cuello de Blaine.

Blaine gimió ante el sonido de la voz de Kurt, un poco grave por el abuso en el uso de su garganta—. Sí, demonios sí. Estuviste increíble, el marido más increíble que jamás podría pedir —sus manos fueron al cinturón de Kurt, bruscamente deshaciendo la hebilla y tratando desesperadamente de quitar la molesta barrera entre él y su... um... Kurt—. Mi turno. Mi turno para probarte… hacer que te vengas —Blaine con voz entrecortada, volteando a Kurt sobre su espalda una vez más. Le quitó los pantalones, asegurándose de quitar los calcetines en el camino. Blaine casi sofocado ante la vista. Kurt no había llevado nada de ropa interior debajo de su esmoquin. Bendita mierda.

Kurt se rió ante la expresión estupefacta en el rostro de Blaine, empujándose a sí mismo torpemente hasta la cama para que su cabeza estuviera en el montón de almohadas—. ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?

Blaine miró hacia arriba, con la boca todavía abierta. El pene colgando entre sus piernas aun con espasmos tratando de volver a la vida—. Tú... te pusiste duro con tan sólo con chupármela.

Kurt tarareó, le sonreía con satisfacción—. Lo sé, y fue tan ardiente.

—¿Eres una fantasía?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó sensual—. Podría serlo... es decir, si me prometes ser la mía.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres, Kurt? ¿Qué necesitas de mí, cariño? —Blaine preguntó, mientras gateaba más sobre en la cama y poniendo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el por igual desnudo cuerpo de Kurt.

—T-te nes… —Kurt se quedó sin aliento, extendiendo sus piernas para que Blaine pudiera colocarse entre ellas cómodamente. Revolvió la cabeza, Blaine en celo contra él causando que el pene de Kurt comenzara a montar los marcados músculos abdominales de Blaine—. Te n-necesito, muy dentro de mí. Te quiero en mí —Kurt se movió contra Blaine, tratando de conseguir una mayor fricción—. Folláme —susurró.

Blaine gimió, sacudiendo sus caderas por la expectación descarada del comentario—. Dime. ¿Cuánto me deseas? Necesito escuchar cuan desesperadamente lo deseas.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine, queriendo más que empujes leves—. Hazme apto para cualquier otro hombre. Se el que tome lo virgen de mí. Ábreme, entiérrate dentro de mí... —Kurt abrió los ojos cuando Blaine dejó de moverse contra él, mirando la salvaje mirada dilatada de Blaine y dándose cuenta de lo entrecortada que iban sus respiraciones—. Lléname de la única manera que sabes, hazme saber que nadie más me puede satisfacerme más que tu —se inclinó al oído de Blaine, lamiendo la superficie y causando que Blaine se estremeciera—. Hazme tuyo, amor.

Blaine gruñó, mordiendo el cuello de Kurt con dureza antes de articular hacia abajo a su impecable cuerpo—. Todo a su tiempo. Ten paciencia, tienes que prepararte primero. Estar listo para mí —besó debajo del ombligo de Kurt, deteniéndose sólo en hacerle una mamada significativa a la cabeza de la polla de Kurt.

—¡Blaine!

El hombre de pelo rizado chupó una vez más en el miembro endurecido, besando la cabeza antes de descender aún más—. Voy a hacer lo tan bien para ti, tienes que prepararte primero insisto. Vamos, dame una de las almohadas —Kurt ciegamente agarró una almohada, chillando cuando Blaine se la metió debajo de sus caderas, apoyando su culo para deleite de la vista de Blaine. Blaine elevó las piernas de Kurt separándolas, mostrando efectivamente el rosado agujero virgen de Kurt. Pasó el pulgar por encima de la suavemente plegada masa de músculos, sonriendo cuando se contrajo y se agitó bajo sus caricias—. ¿Alguna vez te tocaste aquí, ángel?

Kurt gimió; recuperando el aliento mientras Blaine lo seguía acariciándolo—. S-Sí, a-algunas veces. Siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentirían los dedos de otra persona.

—¿Alguna vez ÉL te tocó aquí? ¿Te probó? ¿Jugó contigo? —Blaine escuchó a Kurt gemir, y luego sacudir la cabeza. Perfecto—. Así que supongo que nunca has…

Kurt dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, dejando rastro de un gemido gutural. Blaine se rió entre dientes, inmersión en lamer una larga línea entre las nalgas de Kurt nuevamente, asegurándose de poner presión adicional sobre la entrada de Kurt—. Oh, Dios…

Blaine se lamió sus labios, ansiosos de meter por completo su lengua a Kurt... entre otras cosas. Masajeó las nalgas regordetas de Kurt, consiguiendo que se relajase para que pudiera lamer el orificio de Kurt—. Tengo que conseguir que estés cómodo y lubricado, bebé. Quiero saborear bastante tu agujero antes de que te coja —Kurt dejó escapar un gemido agudo, el lenguaje sucio estaba excitándolo más de lo que esperaba. Blaine pasó la lengua sobre la entrada de Kurt unas cuantas veces más, poniendo cada vez más presión en su contra y logrando que el esfínter le dejara entrar. Clavó la lengua, retorciendo su músculo rosa, ya que había abierto paso en el canal apretado y caliente de Kurt.

Kurt jadeó sin poder hacer nada sobre la cama, agarrando con una mano las sábanas y con la otra los rizos sueltos de Blaine. La lengua de Blaine se ondulaba en su interior, saboreando sus paredes internas y gimiendo alrededor de él con deleite—. Oh… oh… Blaine —jadeó, con las caderas hacia el rostro inclinado de Blaine, queriendo más de él dentro.

Sorbió ruidosamente—. Sabes maravilloso, cariño. Mantente abierto para mí, ¿lo harás? Dame un segundo —Kurt lo hizo como se lo dijeron, agarrando sus muslos y extendiéndolos más. El agujero apretando reluciente alrededor de un espacio vacío era suficiente para tener a Blaine salivando, pero negó con la cabeza, acercándose más a un lado de la cama para recuperar sus pantalones. Rebuscó en su cartera, sacó un preservativo y un sobre de lubricante.

—Blaine... —Kurt lo llamó, los oídos le pican por la vergüenza de lo malditamente desesperado que sonaba.

—Estoy de regreso, mi amor. Solo necesitaba un par de cosas —levantó los artículos, mostrándoselos a Kurt. Vio como a su «esposo» tragó fuerte, le hizo subir los muslos comenzando a temblar ante la imagen. La ardiente mirada de Blaine se suavizó, moviéndose hacia adelante para que pudiera ladear de golpe a Kurt—. No necesitas hacer esto si aún estas inseguro.

Kurt miró a Blaine cuando dijo esas palabras, con los ojos destellantes de humedad—. No, no, yo quiero. Solo que… está pesando. Por fin voy a hacerlo.

—Correcto, pero únicamente si estás seguro.

—Nunca he estado más seguro —Kurt soltó las piernas, alzó la mano para darle a Blaine un beso más profundo—. Ahora, vamos. No más bromas —le susurró contra sus labios.

—Que pasivo tan mandón —bromeó, riéndose cuando Kurt golpeó su brazo en respuesta. Blaine tuvo que admitir... incluso que se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando Kurt se recostó contra las almohadas, Blaine se bajó hacia el agujero de Kurt. Maldita sea, no lo podía resistir—. Sólo una probada más —se hundió de nuevo a la entrada de Kurt, levantando una de las piernas sobre su hombro mientras lo comía a cabo. Sus sonidos delirantes vibraron a través de las regiones inferiores de Kurt, disparándose directamente al pene de Kurt.

—Ooooh… —Kurt se ensartó; demasiado para incluso importarle que Blaine siguiera jugando con él. Cuando Blaine selló sus labios a su alrededor y mientras chupaba los dedos de los pies de Kurt se enroscaron gratamente, su mano voló a su dolorosa erección, bombeó en el momento que Blaine chupa y lamía. Blaine arremolinó su lengua alrededor de las entrañas de Kurt una vez más, finalmente, moviendo sus pulgares a la entrada, entraron y dejaron a Kurt abierto. Blaine luego deslizó dos dedos dentro, tomando el paquete de lubricante con la otra mano y rasgándola con los dientes. Sacó sus dedos rápidamente y los recubrió con lubricante, empujando hacia adentro con un silencioso nuevo sonido. Kurt jadeó gratamente cuando Blaine comenzó a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de él, frunciendo el ceño cuando Blaine siguió empujando en su interior en diferentes ángulos. ¿Qué era...?—. ¡BLAINE!

Semen brotó del pene de Kurt, cubriendo su mano todavía en puño y salpicando sobre su torso tonificado. Su mano cayó inerte a su lado, inhalando profundamente mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración. Blaine nunca paró sus caricias, siguió girando y metiendo los dedos separándolos, así como lamió las líneas de semen de Kurt. Se estiró hasta los labios entreabiertos de Kurt, dándole un beso sucio y alimentándolo con su propio semen. Kurt cerró ambas manos en los rizos sudorosos de Blaine, chupaba la lengua de Blaine y tragaba todo lo que él le daba. Blaine apretó dos dedos sobre la próstata de Kurt, una vez más, observándolo retorcerse y volcado en éxtasis—. ¿Crees que puedes con otro dedo, hermoso?

Kurt movió la cabeza débilmente—. Nu-uh, necesitas saber. Quiero que me hagas el amor ya.

Blaine frotó las entrañas de Kurt suavemente, ralentizando sus embestidas—. No estas suficientemente preparado para tomarme todavía. Quiero decir… como tu dijiste, soy bastante grueso —destacó, ignorando cómo su miembro nuevamente se llena de sangre realmente le gustaba la idea de deslizarse dentro de Kurt en ese instante.

—No me importa. Sé que dolerá, pero lo quiero demasiado. Necesito SENTIRLO, sentirte. Por favor —Kurt suplicó.

No pudiendo negarse a Kurt cuando le rogó por lo bajo, Blaine asintió. Sacó sus dedos fuera del agujero estirado de Kurt, fascinado, ya que se abría y cerraba, como si echara de menos algo en su interior. El hombre excitado rápidamente agarró el condón, desgarrando la envoltura y rodándolo en su palpitante polla. Extrajo el resto del lubricante sobre su dolorosa erección; untándoselo a sí mismo lo mejor que pudo con la esperanza de que fuera a facilitar el camino—. Bueno, um... ven hasta aquí. Sube a mi regazo, debería ser más fácil para ti así —Blaine le tendió la mano a Kurt, tirando de él cuando Kurt puso su pálida mano sobre la propia que estaba bronceada. Se recostó contra el edredón, situando al otro hombre sobre de él—. ¿Todavía estás bien? —Kurt asintió con la cabeza, dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Agarró el miembro de Blaine, acariciándolo un par de veces -para el agrado de Blaine- y luego tocó con la cabeza la entrada de su agujero—. Kurt.

Kurt lo miró, temblando mientras el pene de Blaine daba un golpe a su apertura—. ¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Atravesándose a sí mismo con el pene de Blaine, esas palabras envolviéndolo más alto en su caliente fantasía. Kurt gritó una vez mientras Blaine fue enterrado lo que pudo, lagrimeó los ojos de frente a la repentina y ardiente recta final de ser partido por la mitad, y repleto del pene de Blaine. Sus manos se plantaron en el pecho ligeramente peludo de Blaine, los dedos clavándose profundamente en el mismo—. Mierda... santa mierda... Blaine...

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior con dureza, tratando desesperadamente de erradicar las ganas de empujar atornillándose hacia lo apretado y caliente alrededor de su pene—. Shh... Ssh, cariño. Se sentirá mejor pronto, simplemente trata de relajarte. Aquí, sólo ven aquí —guío la cabeza de Kurt para ubicarla en el hueco de su cuello y estando pecho contra pecho, plantó los pies contra el colchón para darse empuje una vez más. Blaine pasó los dedos con dulzura de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda de Kurt, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído.

Kurt jadeó gratamente cuando los dedos de Blaine accidentalmente bajaron para tocar su borde increíblemente sensible, mordiendo la clavícula de Blaine cuando lo hizo de nuevo (a propósito), trazando el orificio rojo hinchado, que se extendía alrededor del inflexiblemente impresionante grosor de Blaine. Volvió la cabeza para jadear húmedamente contra el cuello de Blaine, dejando que Blaine acariciara donde se unieron porque se sentía tan maldita bien. Kurt gimió cuando Blaine empezó a mover sus experimentadas caderas, apenas sacándolo de sus entrañas de nuevo—. Oh…

—Lo siento, es solo que te sientes tan...

—Más, quiero más.

Blaine gruñó, tirando más de él y luego empujando de nuevo en un poco más rápido—. ¿Así? —cuando Kurt asintió la cabeza contra él, Blaine procedió a mover sus caderas, empujando a Kurt hacia arriba con embestidas cortas y rápidas. Kurt agarró los hombros de Blaine, sujetándose mientras que el hombre bajo él entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Su esbelta figura, laxa frotó contra Blaine con cada empuje, la combinación de sudor y semen estaban haciendo que sus cuerpos se deslizaran húmedamente el uno contra el otro. Blaine cambió ángulos cuando Kurt empezó a hacer ruiditos más animoso, tomándolo como un signo positivo de que el ardor inicial había menguando. Empujó un poco más duro, cambiando el ángulo para encontrar ese lugar especial dentro de Kurt—. ¿Está mejor mi ángel? ¿Está tu marido cuidando de ti?

En la siguiente estocada, Kurt volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca por la dicha—. Justo ahí, justo ahí mi amor. Más rápido, más fuerte —Blaine obedeció, tirando de las caderas hacia atrás más lejos y rompiendo hacia adelante más o menos en el resbaladizo calor de Kurt. Kurt gruñó cuando su próstata fue golpeada continuamente, provocando luego que la chispa de placer fuera directamente a su pene atrapado. Follado de nuevo por los empujones descuidados de Blaine, en busca de su segundo orgasmo—. Vamos, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor. Deja de contenerte. Fóllame. Destrózame.

Blaine empujó con dureza una vez más, los ojos color avellana en ardiente ámbar fundido—. ¿Quieres que me asegure que no puedas caminar mañana? ¿Asegurarme de follarte tan bien que cada vez que te sientes... cada vez que te intentes desplazarte me recuerdes? Estarás demasiado dolorido para caminar derecho por una semana —sonrió, dejando que Kurt supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Kurt se apretó en torno a Blaine, por lo que el otro perdió su sonrisa fresca y gimió en su lugar—. Tómame.

De repente, Blaine hizo a Kurt sentarse, poniéndolo de nuevo en posición sobre su pene. El cambio causó a Kurt un grito, cuando el miembro de Blaine presionaba justo contra ese lugar mágico en su interior. Los muslos de Kurt eran separados sobre el regazo de Blaine, abriendo incluso más el agujero de Kurt. Kurt apretó las palmas contra la caja torácica de Blaine para mantener el equilibrio mientras Blaine se agarró de las caderas de Kurt con fuerza. Pero cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad dejó de estar una vez que Kurt le dio permiso básicamente para cogérselo sin reparo. Kurt dejó escapar un gemido gutural una vez Blaine comenzó a empujar hacia arriba. Blaine soltó sus caderas y empujó más o menos para que Kurt tomara su pene, golpeando a Kurt sin descanso—. Que bien... tómalo. Permítame usar su pequeño agujero brutalmente —jadeó, gruñendo por el esfuerzo cada vez que sus caderas se golpeaban juntas.

—Ah… ah… ah… —Kurt gimió con cada inmersión del miembro de Blaine en el interior de su espalda baja, convirtiéndose en un murmullo, un caos patético. No podía hacer nada con el firme control del otro hombre sobre él, impidiendo cualquier movimiento que pudiera querer hacer por su cuenta, y se mantenía bajo la completa merced de los movimientos de Blaine. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar mientras Blaine golpeaba en él, amando la sensación de estar lleno una y otra vez. Las caderas de Blaine se golpearon contra el culo de Kurt ruidosamente, el chasquido sucio tan sólo añadió más deseo a Kurt. El calor en la parte baja de su vientre ardía una vez más, lo que advierta de lo cerca que estaba—. C-Cerca.

Cuando Kurt trató de llegar a su dolorosa erección, Blaine le golpeó la mano—. Nu-uh. Solo así. Semen solo desde mi pene. Nada más, sólo yo haciéndote mío —Kurt se atragantó al escuchar las palabras posesivas de Blaine, explotando hilos de esperma en el abdomen y el pecho de Blaine. Una larga serie de blasfemias salieron de su boca mientras se desplomaba en el torso pegajoso de Blaine. Blaine follada a Kurt en medio de su orgasmo, el agujero de Kurt apretándose con fuerza alrededor de Blaine mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para alcanzar el propio orgasmo de Blaine, con su mandíbula floja y su polla enterrada en el interior de Kurt.

Kurt se quejó, la sensación del condón ondeando y relleno en su interior hizo que su miembro se ablandara para chorrear débilmente unas últimas gotas entre sus cuerpos. Apretó alrededor de Blaine sin pensar, queriendo toda su leche en él para que valiera la pena. Blaine y Kurt se quedaron así durante unos minutos, recuperando la respiración y esperando que sus miembros se sintieran como algo más que gelatinosos. Blaine susurró cuando la hipersensibilidad lo sacudió, cuidando de levantarse con Kurt en sus brazos para colocar al hombre inmóvil sobre las almohadas. Acarició dulcemente la frente sudorosa de Kurt, como disculpándose por su evidente malestar mientras salía de Kurt. Se sacó el condón y lo ató, arrojándolo a algún lugar a su izquierda (sin darse cuenta de que aterrizó en la pantalla de la lámpara). Los ojos de Kurt aún estaban cerrados, y su ruborizado cuerpo pálido se extendió sobre la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Blaine preguntó con brusquedad, aclarándose la garganta al oír su áspera voz después del sexo.

—Como si finalmente entendiera el final de Diario de una Pasión— Exhaló. Blaine dejó escapar una risa, arrugando los ojos cuando le sonrió de forma libertina a Kurt. Kurt abrió los ojos cuando oyó reír a Blaine, pero estaba con el corazón roto y derrotado cuando lo miraron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse en sus comisuras por la melancolía—. Mi prometido realmente me engañó...

Blaine frunció el ceño—. Kurt…

—No, simplemente vete. Mi cartera esta en mis pantalones, toma lo que quieras y simplemente… vete —Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de contener un sollozo—. Sé que en realidad no quieres quedarte —después de un minuto o algo así de esperar en silencio, Kurt sintió a Blaine saliendo de la cama. Su manzana de Adán siguió subiendo y bajando por lo mucho que estaba conteniendo sus gritos; escuchar a Blaine revolver la habitación, dolió más de lo que Kurt creía. Sin embargo, cuando sintió un paño caliente frotar su estómago, Kurt abrió los ojos—. ¿Qué?

Blaine frotó suavemente para limpiar a Kur, tal como lo había hecho con sigo mismo, y arrojó el paño lejos, una vez que terminó de limpiar a Kurt. Ignoró la mirada asombrada de Kurt por un momento, situándose bajo el edredón y se abrazándose tras Kurt acurrucándose por detrás, alcanzando solamente tras de sí los destellos de las luces de la habitación—. El único lugar donde quiero estar… es justo aquí, teniendo arrumacos con mi precioso esposo después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales.

Kurt dejó escapar una risita fresca, demasiado agradecido para interrogar o alejar al hombre cuyos musculosos brazos en ese momento se envolvían alrededor de él. Se acurrucó de nuevo en el cálido cuerpo sexi, entonando de alegría—. Bueno maridito, gracias a ti, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de mover las piernas pronto. A menos que me querías ver como un potro recién nacido.

Blaine se rió entre dientes sobre el hombro de Kurt, besando la suave coyuntura—. Tan sólo vamos a dormir ahora, ángel. Si todavía siente dolor en la mañana, voy prepararnos un baño de burbujas. ¿Por qué en una bañera? Un simple capricho.

—… ¿estarás aquí en la mañana? —preguntó en voz baja, casi esperanzada.

—Por supuesto, no hay otro lugar más donde preferiría estar —suspiró contra el cuello de Kurt, frotando con dulzura la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo el brazo de Kurt, incitándolo a dormirse—. Kurt, para que lo sepas, tu prometido es un total idiota. Porque… definitivamente valía la pena la espera por ti —la respiración de Kurt se había regulado en el momento en que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, por lo que era posible que ni siquiera hubiera oído hablar a Blaine. Pero eso estaba bien, porque Blaine podía simplemente decírselas de nuevo en la mañana. No tenía ni idea de por qué no terminaba por alejarse, o cuándo la fantasía que estaba jugando empezó a sentirse tan condenadamente REAL. Blaine acabó viniendo, porque era a quien necesitaba Kurt, pero por alguna razón, al final de la noche, Kurt terminó siendo exactamente lo que él necesitaba también.

Y eso estaba simplemente bien con ellos.

_Pero cariño cuando hayas terminado, tienes que ser el primero en correr.*_


	2. Rompiendo las Reglas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autora: ¡Feliz 2014 a todo mundo! ¿Y qué trae el 2014? ¡Un nuevo capítulo! Eso es correcto bonitos, querían otro capítulo, tienen otro capítulo.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo! :)
> 
> Sin beta. Todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Aclaración: no me pertenece nada, nada, nada. No obtengo beneficio etc. Vean el Capítulo 1 para una más elaborada aclaración.
> 
> *ADVERTENCIA* para todas las mismas advertencias y retorcimientos como el último capítulo. Esto es obsceno, bastante sucia obscenidad… con unas cuantas gotas de trama y de antecedentes. Y si no te gusta eso, esta historia no es para ti.
> 
> Una vez más, advertidos.
> 
> ~C.J.

_Regla número dos, simplemente no te enganches a…_

Blaine miró al rostro dormido junto a él, mi mente recorriendo con los eventos - oh Dios mío - eso pasó anoche. Tuvo sexo con un hombre, sin ser pagado, dijo esas dos palabras prohibidas, se permitió recibir placer al final, SE QUEDÓ A DORMIR, ugh. La lista continuaba. El acompañante no sabía que hacer consigo, ni pensar en explicarle a Brody y Santana que demonios había pasado. Debía levantarse, e irse, justo ahora. Tomar el dinero, su ropa y simplemente irse de una m…

Kurt arrugó su rostro e hizo el más adorable sonidito dormido que Blaine alguna vez había escuchado. Una pálida mano se acercó a frotar su perfecta nariz y limpiar sobre su boca. Se lamió los labios adormilado antes de acariciarlos de nuevo en la blanda almohada. Bien, maldita sea. ¿Cómo podía Blaine alguna vez escaparse de eso? En cambio, Blaine se rió en voz baja, levantando su propia mano para apartar el cabello de Kurt de su frente. Un acto que hizo al hombre hermoso canturrear alegremente―. Vuelve a dormir.

La realidad siempre tenía una manera de patearle las bolas, ¿o no? Cierto. Había sido pagado para hacer un trabajo, dar placer a un hombre que buscaba compañía. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a pasar? ¿Que Kurt se despertaría y quería estar con Blaine en su lugar? Una vez que Kurt recordara que su ' maridito' no era más que un maldito prostituto, Blaine simplemente regresaría al hotel, esperando a que Santana le diera su siguiente cliente.

El pensamiento trajo lágrimas amargas a sus ojos. ¿Por qué no había conocido a Kurt antes que a Brody, antes de que hubiera sido introducido a este 'estilo de vida'? Le tomó el rostro dormido a Kurt y presionó sus labios urgentemente contra la boca de Kurt, moviéndolos contra los flojos labios del hombre. Si está era la última vez que Blaine iba a estar con Kurt, lo besaría, probaría, tocaría, entonces maldita sea que iba a sacar el máximo provecho de ello. Blaine esnifó, sin embargo, cuando sintió y oyó al durmiente despertarse lo suficiente para jadear en el beso sorpresa. Se congeló, boca todavía ligeramente abierta y la mano aceituna todavía ahuecando suave la cálida mejilla de Kurt.

Dejó que Kurt se retirase, esos ojos azules parpadeando abiertos adormilado. Una vez que se encontraron con los avellana, una gran variedad de emociones cruzaron los cristalinos ojos, confusión, recuerdo, pánico, y luego lo que parecía como vergüenza. Durante varios largos minutos, ambos simplemente se miraron. Ninguno rompió el contacto visual, ni tampoco encontraron las palabras para hablar. Los ojos de Kurt estaban ensanchados, y vigilado, buscando en el rostro de Blaine respuestas a preguntas que aún ni siquiera había formulado. Pero todo lo que pudo ver fue al guapo hombre que lo hizo sentir especial, sin mencionar el inmenso placer. Sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, mientras que su agujero aún dolorido se apretó a la memoria y su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo en la chispa de dolor del sordo latido entre sus piernas se emitía. Después de una noche, su cuerpo ya extrañaba tener a Blaine dentro. Aun podía recordarlo, sentirlo incluso. Como la lengua de Blaine lo lamió por dentro, cómo sus dedos lo tocaron, cómo su pene le extendió abierto y golpeó dentro de él hasta que dejó el agujero de Kurt usado, muy abierto, y simplemente completamente follado.

Las respiraciones de Kurt estaban saliendo más duro ahora, mejillas sonrosadas de rubor en un color más rojo y más excitado. Dejando de lado el hecho de que esto era probablemente una mala idea y una forma de arremeter, porque su ex prometido era un infiel, Kurt se lanzó hacia delante para besar a Blaine de nuevo. Apretó su dormido cuerpo caliente contra el de Blaine y se empujó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo recostado sobre él, las sábanas se deslizaron hacia abajo alrededor de sus caderas mientras se movían. Kurt fisgoneó los labios de Blaine separándolos y le lamió dentro de su boca húmeda y caliente, gimiendo cuando Blaine comenzó a corresponder con la misma desesperación. Manos oliváceas viajaron sobre su cuerpo desnudo, una ensartándose el pelo desordenado del castaño y la otra vagabundeando sobre su espalda. Blaine gruñó ante la contundencia, y gimió ante la sensación de Kurt chupando su lengua. Tiró en el cabello de Kurt, haciendo que el chico de ojos azules jadeara. Blaine tomó la oportunidad de chupar el labio inferior de Kurt, pellizcando juguetonamente antes de que giraran sus rostros una vez más. Kurt se quejó en voz baja cuando fue puesto abajo, la leve presión en su parte inferior un poco incómoda y le hizo retorcerse.

La expresión de Blaine se suavizó con una sonrisa simpática extendida por su cara. Extendió la mano y acarició el costado de Kurt, yendo más bajo hasta que su mano acariciaba por encima de la cadera de Kurt, y luego se posó en su parte inferior, sin duda, dolorida. Picoteando los labios de Kurt suavemente, preguntó―. ¿Dolorido? ―Kurt se mordió el labio inferior con timidez, sonrojándose ante la pregunta, pero asintiendo igual. Blaine se rió entre dientes―. Bueno, supongo que será mejor que nos demos ese baño de burbujas, ¿huh?

La sonrisa impresionante que iluminó el rostro de Kurt fue suficiente para que Blaine se olvidara de su dilema anterior.

* * *

Blaine apagó el flujo de agua y miró con horror al desastre frente a él. La bañera estaba llena de un montón de burbujas y olía como un puñado de bayas decididas a tener una orgía en el baño. Había querido que Kurt tuviera un baño relajante con él cuando vio las bolas para burbujas de cortesía. Cuando dejó caer una, no pasó nada. Luego dejó caer otra, todavía nada. Así como un idiota tiró en un par más. Una de las bolas finalmente se había disuelto y las burbujas comenzaron gradualmente a aparecer en la bañera. Feliz consigo mismo, Blaine luego vio una caja de bombas de baño, el de zarzamora burbujeante. Decidiendo que el olor podría ser un poco agradable, tiró un par de esos también. Blaine había dejado la bañera por quizás un minuto para decirle a Kurt que la bañera estaba lista, y cuando regresó había un monstruo de burbujas en la bañera. Mierda.

Hubo una risita a un lado de él, Kurt mirando a escondidas desde el dormitorio con una sábana envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Blaine hizo un puchero―. Um… usé algo de burbujas.

―Puedo verlo. ―Sonrió, inmediatamente ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que Blaine estaba de pie completamente desnudo en el baño. El abdomen de Blaine se contrajo mientras jugueteaba y sus pezones se endurecieron debido al aire ligeramente frío en la habitación. Kurt tragó el nudo en su garganta, porque el suave, pero aún impresionante miembro colgante de Blaine entre sus muslos peludos tonificados era MUY cautivador. Se aclaró la garganta con torpeza, apartando la mirada de embobamiento y envolvió la sábana más fuerte alrededor de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. A pesar de los elogios que recibió anoche de Blaine, todavía era consciente de su recortada, complexión flexible en comparación con alguien tan fornido y musculoso como el hombre de piel aceitunada delante de él.

Blaine sonrió ante la timidez repentina que Kurt estaba mostrando, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior había estado tan insaciable y sinvergüenza. Se pavoneó hacia el varón un poco más alto, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas pálidas. Cuando Kurt agachó la cabeza y se alejó de tacto, Blaine resopló―. ¿Me dices que después de lo de anoche aún temes mostrar un poco de piel?

Kurt dejó escapar una breve carcajada, moviendo la cabeza―. Bueno, discúlpame. No todos podemos mirar tan bronceados y cincelados como tú.

―¿Y qué? Me gusta cómo te ves. No estaba mintiendo anoche. Eres condenadamente sexy. ―Blaine puso las manos de nuevo en las caderas de Kurt y lentamente tiró de la sábana alrededor de la cintura―. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió en silencio, temblando en el aire frío que rozaba sus regiones inferiores. Permitió a Blaine enrocar sus dedos y llevarlo a la enorme bañera cuadrada. El hombre de ojos azules sonrió en señal de agradecimiento mientras el otro lo ayudó a meterse en la caliente agua burbujeante. Kurt procedió a bajar con lentitud, gimiendo en voz alta por la relajante sensación que el agua caliente le proporcionaba. Se movió alrededor con cuidado, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para sentarse y así no poner demasiada presión sobre su trasero dolorido. Luego suspiró felizmente, deslizándose así que el agua llegó justo debajo de su pecho.

Blaine prácticamente sólo subió y se dejó caer en el agua en el lado opuesto, haciendo que Kurt riera porque las burbujas y agua chapoteaban con sus movimientos. Ambos se sentaron en silencio durante un rato con sus cabezas recostadas en el borde de la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente y las burbujas de baño hicieran funcionar su magia en sus músculos cansados. Después de unos minutos, Blaine levantó la cabeza, separando el mar de burbujas delante de él para que pudiera ver mejor a Kurt―. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre llegar a conocernos?

―¿Además del hecho que ya no estoy comprometido y tú eres un acompañante de alto estándar?

―¿Qué te hace pensar que soy de alto estándar?

―Porque vas de acompañante y no de… um… ¿prostituto? ―Kurt dijo con cuidado y se incorporó también. Con toda honestidad no estaba tratando de juzgarlo ni ofenderlo.

Blaine asintió pensativo―. Gracias, supongo. Pero, uh… ¿te interesaría?

―¿El llegar a conocernos?

―Sí.

Kurt sonrió burlonamente―. Amarme, follarme, y luego ¿conocerme? Puede que no haya tenido muchas citas, pero creo que eso va un poco antes.

Blaine se rió―. Supongo que sí, pero he roto cada norma en este punto. Bien podría hacer el resto.

―¿Reglas?

―Ni pensarlo. Um… vamos. Bueno, mierda. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? ¿Si no te importa que pregunte?

―Hummel. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

―Asombroso. El mío es Blaine Devon Anderson.

―Me gusta.

―Gracias, ahora no tengo que cambiarmelo.

Kurt soltó una risita―. Eres gracioso.

Blaine enrojeció―. Lo intento.

―¿Estaría bien si te pregunto a qué te dedicas? O es… ―Hizo un gesto entre ellos―. ¿Demasiado?

―Está bien. Soy uno de los muchos técnicos de sonido de un estudio de producción aquí en New York. No paga lo que necesito, tanto como este segundo empleo, tengo préstamos estudiantiles por pagar así que… ―Blaine se encogió de hombros. No era la vida glamorosa que pensó que lleva, pero era lo que era.

―¿Qué quieres ser? ―Kurt preguntó, más allá de la curiosidad.

―Cantante, compositor, Broadway en algún momento. Tengo un título de música y todo, de la NYU, pero creo que el negocio no estaba en el mercado para alguien como yo.

―¿Y eso te llevó a ser acompañante?

―Algo así. Mi padre quería que fuera a la escuela de leyes o medicina. Incluso entré a Yale, pero simplemente no era lo mío, ¿sabes? Se rehusó a darme mis fondos para la universidad cuando le dije que iba a ser carrera en música, así que fui a la escuela sobre un montón de préstamos. En la NYU, conocí a mi amigo Brody. Sólo después de graduarnos y conseguir mi trabajo en el estudio me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba luchando financieramente. Un día se lo conté, y por fin me reveló para qué era el maldito localizador. Lo juro, por mucho tiempo pensé que era un traficante de drogas o algo. Brody me contó sobre esta organización, lo que hacía, cuánto ganaba, y simplemente parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Como si esto podría sacarme del agujero en el que me metí. ―Blaine explicó.

Kurt frunció las cejas―. ¿Entiendo que… acompañante no resultó ser tan deslumbrante como pensabas que sería?

Blaine rió sin humor―. Eufemismo. Ni siquiera pude seguir adelante con mi primer trabajo. Salí corriendo una vez que el chico fue a ponerse en algo "más cómodo". Santana, ella es la que reparte los clientes, se enojó.

―Lo siento.

―No es tu culpa, y me gritó en español así que ni siquiera entendí lo que me dijo. ―Trató de aligerar el ambiente―. De cualquier forma, el siguiente cliente fue una mujer y no fue tan estresante como la primera vez. Sebastian, otro amigo acompañante, sugirió que tratara de tener únicamente clientas después de eso. Personalmente, creo que fue porque simplemente quería a todos los clientes para él, pero no me importó. Eso funcionó. Empecé a ser solicitado, conseguí algunas clientas habituales, pagaban, e incluso fui capaz de comenzar a pagar los préstamos. Ahora estoy aquí, remojándome en tu bañera. ― Muy bien, así no todo era tan simple como eso, y menos después de la noche anterior, pero la versión menos densa es siempre la mejor.

―Vaya.

―Sip, así que si te hace sentir algo mejor. Eres el primer cliente masculino que alguna vez he tenido.

―Me hace sentir un poco mejor, supongo. Pero, entonces ¿por qué me tomaste como cliente para la noche? ―Kurt cuestionó.

―¿Olvidas la parte donde ofreciste pagar el triple? Aún tengo un tipo de deuda, y el dinero me habría ayudado a pagar una cantidad fuerte. ―Inclinando la cabeza, Blaine inquirió―. Hablando de eso, ¿a qué te dedicas? Debe ser algo muy impresionante si fueras capaz de derrochar en esta habitación de hotel y un poco en mí.

Kurt se hundió en la bañera―. No en realidad, sólo soy un fotógrafo en Los Ángeles.

―¡Oye, eso es genial! Mi hermano es un actor allí.

―¿En serio? ¿Habría oído habar de él?

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y cantó―. Know your score, Free Credit Rating Today Dot Com! Slash Savings!

Kurt miró a Blaine por un momento―. Nop, Nunca escuché de él.

―¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

Kurt echó agua a Blaine y resopló―, ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Cooper Anderson es la cara de la página web de más rápido crecimiento internacional de calificación de créditos! ¡Tengo la canción publicitaria como mi alarma!

Blaine rodó los ojos y echó un poco de agua a Kurt―. Dios, ¿por qué no eres si representante entonces?

―Sabes, eso es algo irónico.

―¿Huh?

―Mi prometido… quiero decir… mi ex, Sam, casi obtiene ese comercial.

―¿En serio?

―Uhuh, le desagrada completamente tu hermano por ganárselo. ―Kurt comenzó a reírse―, Oh Dios mío, dormí con el hermano del chico que mi exprometido odia. No podría ser más perfecto.

Blaine se rió demasiado―. No puedo esperar para decírselo a Cooper.

―Por favor hazlo, y hazle saber que estaría dispuesto a tomarle algunas fotografiar de él. Gratis.

―Oh Dios, un fan que chorrea sobre él y le hará fotos gratis. Puede que se case con—oh. Lo siento, lo olvidé.

Kurt pinchó en algunas burbujas―. Está bien. Fue gracioso.

Blaine arqueó sus labios a los lados―. Dijiste antes que esto era todo el dinero de Sam, ¿no? ¿Q-Qué hace él exactamente? Espera, ¿eso está fuera de lugar?

Kurt negó con la cabeza―. No, básicamente traje todos mis problemas con él ayer por la noche, y fuiste tan honesto conmigo… ―Suspiró―. Lo que pasa es que Sam es realmente una gran cosa para mucha gente. Es un modelo y… uh… es el portavoz de CoverBoy. ―La boca de Blaine se abrió―. Así, el derroche rencoroso.

―Whoa… espera, espera. No estás apunto de decirme que ese chico rubio con abdomen de lavadero y paquete del tamaño de un BMW, es tu ex prometido, ¿o sí?

―¿Así que has visto su anuncio, entonces?

―Están en cada Billboard, trasporte público, y ese comercial aparece todo el tiempo. En el de gel para el cabello Coverboy, su pelo se parece a un campo de trigo dorado. Desearía que pudiera permitirme comprar el gel para cabello Coverboy todo el tiempo. ¡Esa cosas amansa mi pelo como nada!

Kurt se rió entre dientes ante el entusiasmo de Blaine―. Coverboy siempre vuelca un montón de muestra gratis en mí. Creo que hay un frasco nuevo de la marca en la maleta. Puedes tenerla si quieres. Personalmente, soy adicto a su laca de pelo. ―Cuando Blaine puso una mirada confusa en su rostro, Kurt preguntó―. ¿Qué?

―Pero por qué te darían… oh, OH. Santos, eres fotógrafo de CoverBoy, ¿cierto? ―Blaine adivinó, los ojos muy abiertos en asombro.

Kurt se rió nerviosamente―. Culpable.

―Y… todos esos anuncios, las fotos, tú eres quien las tomó. ―No fue una pregunta.

―Nuevamente, culpable.

―¿Por qué no presumir de algo así? ―Blaine preguntó incrédulo.

―Porque al igual que tú, no es lo que pensé que estaría haciendo con mi vida.

―Pero he visto esos anuncios, tu ex es sexy y todo, pero las fotos son increíbles por si mismas.

Kurt negó con la cabeza―. La única razón por la que soy fotógrafo es porque CoverBoy no habría tomado a Sam como modelo a menos que yo acordara trabajar para ellos. ―Cuando Blaine inclinó la cabeza, Kurt se pasó una mano por la cara―. Yo estaba con especialización en teatro musical en NYADA y de pasantía en Vogue Punto Com cuando Sam se mudó a New York. Fuimos al instituto juntos, y él quería tanto ser modelo. Algunas agencia de modelos le dijeron que necesitaba excelentes fotos y tenía que perder unos cuantos kilos, así que lo hizo. Pero no podía permitirse fotos profesionales, y yo no podía prestarle el dinero. Estaba tan quebrado. Así que en lugar pedí prestada una cámara de Vogue e hicimos nuestra propia pequeña sesión de fotos en nuestro pequeño y pintoresco apartamento en Bushwick. Entonces las envió a todas las diferentes agencias, y supongo que a alguien de CoverBoy le gustaron.

Blaine dejó escapar una risa incrédula―. Fue amable de tu parte. Pero ¿dónde pasó lo de Coverboy y tú?

―Correcto. Bueno, Coverboy todavía estaba tratando de llegar a ser tan conocido como CoverGirl, pero no habían encontrado al fotógrafo adecuado con una visión que coincidiera con lo que querían. Entonces vieron las fotos que hice de Sam, y les encantaron. Quisieron reunirse conmigo. ―Kurt terminó en voz baja, como si estuviera avergonzado de la oferta.

Blaine sintió que algo hacía clic en su cabeza―. Nuca quisieron a Sam, ¿o sí?

Kurt sacudió la cabeza con tristeza―. Una vez que Sam lo descubrió, me rogó que tomara el trabajo e hiciera el trato de que si aceptaba, tenían que hacer a Sam su modelo. Dijo que todo su futuro estaba sobre mí, y-y yo estaba enamorado de él desde el tercer año…

―¿Así que te rendiste a tus sueños para hacerlo feliz?

Esnifó―. Supongo que lo hice. Dejé Vogue Punto Com, abandoné NYADA, y nos mudamos a LA. Sólo este último año Sam ha ganado un poco de impulso como el rostro de Coverboy. Es la cara que todo el mundo conoce ahora.

―Y ¿cómo… cómo se juntaron?

―Una vez que estuvimos en LA, Sam estaba tan feliz de haber metido un pie en la puerta. Hizo pequeñas cosas para Coverboy, probó para otros anuncios como la calificación de crédito gratis, un montón de cosas. No pudo haber sido la gran cosa en ese entonces, pero era un comienzo. Entonces al azar, después de que fue elegido para algunos comerciales de crema para los pies, me invitó a salir en una cita. Bien conocido o no, todavía estaba lo suficientemente atractivo como para conseguir a cualquier chica que quisiera. Sin embargo, me eligió a mí. Pensé que por fin había conseguido la oportunidad con mi chico soñado. ―Kurt reflexionó con amargura.

Blaine frunció el ceño―. Lo siento.

―¿Por qué? No es eres el que me engaño, por el que rendí mi vida entera, ni eres el que dijo: 'Te amo' por tres años y obviamente sin decirlo en serio. ―Kurt espetó, de los ojos ya empezaban a brotar las lágrimas.

―Kurt…

―Sé que probablemente sólo me estaba usando… usando mi trabajo con CoverBoy. Manteniéndome feliz para que no renunciara, porque si renunciaba no tendrían motivo para conservarlo, ¿lo harían? No es de extrañar que nunca tuvo un problema con que no había sexo. No le importaba o me quería como yo a él. Soy un maldito delirante, IDIOTA. ―Se reprendió, tratando de tirar de las rodillas para que pudiera envolver sus brazos alrededor de ellos de manera protectora, pero en lugar de eso sólo siseó de dolor. Kurt gimió en el movimiento, retorciéndose en el dolor que aún sentía.

―¿Aún adolorido? ―Blaine preguntó con simpatía.

Kurt resopló indignado―. No.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa divertida―. Ven aquí.

―¿Qué? No.

―Simplemente… confía en mi.

Kurt encontró los ojos color avellana de Blaine por un momento, preguntándose si estaba siendo compadecía, pero todo lo que vió fue cálida sinceridad. Después de debatir por un momento más, Kurt se movió a través de la tina hasta que estuvo justo frente a Blaine. Chilló de sorpresa cuando Blaine pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo maniobró hasta que estuvo a horcajadas con el hombre de pelo oscuro debajo de él―. ¿Bl-Blaine?

―¿Hmm? ― Tarareó, pasando una mano con dulzura por la espalda baja de Kurt.

―¿Q-Qué estás h-haciendo? ―Kurt se estremeció, mordió bajo en si labio inferior cuando Blaine procedió a seguir el rastro con sus dedos entre las nalgas de Kurt.

―¿Conoces el dicho, 'un traguito para matar la resaca*'? ― Blaine bromeó, presionando un dedo mojado contra la entrada dolorosa de Kurt.

Kurt jadeó ante la sensación y se aferró con las manos sobre los hombros de Blaine, extendiendo sus piernas sobre el regazo del hombre―. Uhuh…

―Mismo concepto. ―Blaine entonces presionó dos dedos al interior de Kurt, gimiendo por la forma en que se deslizó al interior fácilmente. Joder, aún estaba estrecho por lo de anoche. Una mano se aferró a la cadera de Kurt, mientras que la otra movió dos dedos dentro y fuera del agujero de Kurt. La mandíbula de Kurt se aflojó al tener algo que se movía dentro de él de nuevo, el dolor y el placer de ello haciendo que sus caderas se movieron sin su consentimiento. Blaine observó el rostro de Kurt mientras que el hermoso hombre cerró los ojos, caderas pálidas moviéndose contra sus dedos, tratando de aspirar más profundamente en su cuerpo. Mierda, podía sentir su pene endureciendose bajo el agua―. Joder cariño, ¿ya puedes tomar otro?

―Sí… sí, por favor.

Blaine se retorció con otro, moviendo los tres dedos más rápido al interior de Kurt, más profundo―. No te lastimo, ¿verdad? ¿Se siente bien?

Kurt ansiaba el ligero ardor que vino con el otro dedo, follándose más duro en los tres empujándolos dentro de él―. Tan bien, siempre está bien para mí. ―Blaine comenzó a menear más sus dedos, en busca de ese lugar que encontró ayer por la noche―. ¡JODER! ―El hombre de ojos color avellana sonrió con malicia, asegurándose de frotar las yemas de los dedos por ese lugar sin cesar. Masajeó los manojos de nervios, determinado para llevar a Kurt de vuelta al punto de éxtasis puro―. Oh, oh, Blaine, ¡BLAINE! ―Kurt casi sollozó, apretando su agujero alrededor de los dedos de Blaine deliciosamente mientras su orgasmo se escurrió de él.

Blaine seguía jugando con la próstata de Kurt mientras se corría, moviendo la otra mano hasta la cabeza de Kurt para que pudiera atraerlol en un beso desordenado. Kurt sintió sus piernas deslizarse más separadas mientras totalmente se acomodó en el regazo de Blaine, dejando al otro hombre controlar el beso. El hombre de ojos azules arrastraba una de sus manos de los hombros de Blaine, por su torso ligeramente peludo, todo el camino hasta el pene que sabía que estaba duro por él. Blaine retiró sus labios entreabiertos para gemir―. Kurt…

―¿Te erectaste simplemente por tocarme, cielo? ―Kurt respiró acaloradamente, descansando al lado de sus nalgas juntas. Gimió cuando Blaine reanudó el empuje de sus dedos, como si respondiera en acuerdo. Kurt simplemente apretó su puño alrededor de Blaine, acariciando duro y rápido el pene del macho más pequeño.

―Sí, me encanta jugar contigo - mierda, más apretado, vamos - ojalá pudiera jugar con tu bonito agujero todo el tiempo. ―Gimió, jodiendo el puño en Kurt―. Maldita sea, ya estoy cerca.

Kurt se rió ante la admisión; malditos ronroneo cuando los dedos de Blaine atacaron repentinamente su próstata con especial dureza―. Está bien, no duré mucho tampoco. Puedes correrte para mí, cariño. Quiero verte verte otra vez.

Blaine golpeó las caderas de Kurt con el puño una vez más, gritando el nombre de Kurt cuando se corrió en el agua entre ellos. Golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera, respirando con dificultad mientras se deleitaba en su fulgor. El cosquilleo del cabello de Kurt en su cuello le hizo saber que Kurt había puesto la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando con alegría del placer que simplemente sentían. Blaine se rió entre dientes―. ¿Lo tomo como que mi idea funcionó?

―Mhmm… ―Kurt asintió, irguiéndose cuando los dedos de Blaine inconscientemente desplazaron dentro de él―. Blaine, ya puedes sacarlos.

Blaine sonrió con satisfacción, estirando sus tres dedos separados a propósito. Kurt gimió en respuesta―. ¿Seguro? Parece que te gusta que estén ahí.

―Blaaaiiine. ―Se quejó.

―Muy bien, muy bien. ―Blaine sacó con cuidado sus dedos de Kurt―. Pero probablemente deberíamos sólo saltarnos la ducha. Hay demasiado semen en esta agua y ni siquiera nos limpiamos realmente.

―Bueno, eso es principalmente tu culpa.

―Meh, semántica.

Kurt rodó los ojos―. Muy bien, pero nada triquiñuelas, y pedimos servicio de habitación después. Porque no sé tú, pero por Gaga ¡Me muero de hambre!

―Lo que diga mi querido marido.

―Me voy a divorciar de ti.

Blaine esnifó dramáticamente―. All by myseeeeelf.

―…

―¿Qué?

―No tengo palabras para ti.

* * *

Placas cayeron al suelo, los dos hombres besándose en la parte superior de la mesa de cristal fueron lo que lo causó. Ambos estaban en suaves albornoces, Kurt de nuevo sobre la mesa mientras Blaine se cernía sobre él y lo besaban con fiereza. Ahora que ambos estaban satisfechos en cuanto a comida, había otra hambre que exigía su atención. Kurt gimió en la boca de Blaine, deshaciendo simultáneamente del albornoz del hombre de la piel aceitunada―. Te quiero.

Blaine asintió, besando a Kurt de nuevo―. ¿Recámara?

―No. ―Kurt dijo en voz fuerte y dominante―. Quiero que me tomes justo aquí, justo ahora, sobre esta mesa.

Blaine sintió su pene sacudirse violentamente; el solo pensamiento lo estaba endureciendo―. Sí, demonios sí. ¿Quiere mi adorable esposo me lo coja sobre esta misma mesa? ¿Dividirte para abrirte con mi pene como lo hice ayer por la noche?

Kurt quejó en voz alta, asintiendo en consentimiento―. Sí, por favor. Extraño tener a mi maridito muy dentro de mí, necesito tu gordo pene estirándome abierto. Estuve pensándolo desde que me desperté.

Blaine apretó sus labios contra la mal hablada boca de Kurt. Maldita sea, pensar que era virgen sólo hace unas horas―. Lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa para mi marido. Quédate aquí. Déjame ir a conseguir algunos suministros más. ― Saltó fuera de Kurt rápidamente, casi corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Tomando la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, Kurt se sentó sobre la mesa, su bata suelta cayendo de sus hombros y en los recodos de sus codos. Su lechosa piel tenía varias mordeduras de amor y un par de huellas de las manos en las caderas, desde donde Blaine le había estado agarrando anoche. Era la visión del sexo, pero sentado sobre la mesa, sobre todo con su pene destacándose enrojecido y duro. Es la visión completamente desnudada con que Blaine fue recibido con cuando salió del baño, un silencioso, lleno de asombro 'maldita sea' dejando sus labios. Kurt sonrió a Blaine con satisfacción, recostándose sobre los codos y estirando las piernas en invitación―. ¿Ves algo que te gusta, cielo?

Era más fácil de esta manera, la fantasía. La realidad era algo mucho más difícil con lo que lidiar. Kurt encontró más fácil fingir que estaba teniendo múltiples encuentros de increíble sexo con Blaine, su marido, en lugar de Blaine, un acompañante contratado. Y si Blaine se encontraba siguiendo con él… bueno, sus razones para hacerlo así eran su negocio, ¿cierto?― Simplemente estoy pensando cuán afortunado soy porque te casaras conmigo.

―Tienes razón. Ahora ven aquí arriba.

Blaine no pudo llegar a Kurt lo suficientemente rápido, juntando inmediatamente sus labios a uno de los pezones de Kurt para probar y chupar. Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la acción, agarrando los aflojados rizos Blaine mientras lo besaba y succionó chupetones por su cuerpo. Se quitó el resto de la bata de Kurt para él, y presionó al otro hombre hacia abajo hasta que la espalda estuvo recostada contra la mesa de cristal una vez más. Blaine deslizó a Kurt un poco; el cristal chirrió mientras la piel desnuda se movió contra él. Kurt apartó un poco más los platos y utensilios de plata de sus cuerpos, tensándose un poco mientras Blaine empujó para separar sus largas piernas, exponiéndolo. Saltó un poco, del pinchazo del dedo de Blaine acariciando sobre su agujero sensibles―. Joder, no tienes idea de cuán sexy te ves. Las piernas abiertas, agujero todavía flojo y rogando ser llenado. No puedo esperar a palpitar en ese hermoso cuerpo de nuevo. Voy a hacerte gritar.

Kurt se quejó, enganchando sus caderas hacia los dedos burlones de Blaine―. Amor, por favor. No te burles de mí en este momento. ―Blaine asintió; alcanzando el otro paquete de lubricante que había traído con él y lo abrió. Apretó una buena cantidad sobre sus dedos, calentándolo ligeramente antes de presionar tres en Kurt. El hombre de ojos azules gimió cuando de repente tuvo tres apéndices empujando en él, retorciendo y estirando su interior. Blaine observó paralizado, mientras la entrada de Kurt se tragaba sus dedos. Su borde hinchado y enrojecido rosado, brillando con el lubricante que estaba usando para abrirlo. Fue suficiente para tenerlo duro y goteando contra su abdomen, y para satisfacer su propia necesidad de ver lo mucho que Kurt podía estirarse a su alrededor, Blaine añadió un cuarto dedo. La respuesta de Kurt fue inmediata. Apretó hacia abajo firmemente alrededor de los dedos invasores, un grito agudo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el ardor agradable―. Uh… uh… Blaine… Blaine, ¿q-qué estás h-haciendo? ―Jadeó, gimiendo cerca del final cuando sintió todos esos dedos golpear ese lugar placentero.

Blaine acarició el borde de Kurt con el pulgar, lo suficiente como para relajarlo y así poder reanudar sus exploraciones―. Te lo dije, ángel. Me gusta jugar contigo.

―Por favor, querido. Simplemente Quiero que me recuerdes cuán bien se siente tu pene dentro de mí. ―Rogó lloriqueando, cuando sintió los dedos de Blaine finalmente dejar su cuerpo.

El hombre de baja estatura abrió el condón que recuperó de la habitación y lo hizo rodar sobre su dolorido pene. Extendió la mano y tiró de Kurt fuera de la mesa, dando la vuelta al hombre más alto así que estaba recostado sobre su estómago con su trasero al aire. Blaine apretó los últimos restos del lubricante en su mano y lo esparció sobre su duro miembro. Se alineó con la estirada entrada de Kurt, inclinándose para besar dulcemente la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt―. Realmente te amo. ―Blaine le susurró, y poco a poco - muy lentamente - comenzó a presionar su pene dentro de su amante.

Kurt se estremeció contra la fresca mesa de cristal, preguntándose si fueron las palabras de Blaine las que lo causaron, o el grueso pene deslizándose en su dispuesto cuerpo. Sus manos disputaban el apalancamiento, pero Kurt sólo se conformó con sostenerse en los codos. A Kurt le encantaba cómo las posesivas manos de Blaine se sintieron cuando se aferró a sus caderas. Se empujó de nuevo en el duro miembro de Blaine, tarareando alegremente cuando sintió otro toque de fondo. Blaine apoyó la frente sudorosa entre los omóplatos pálidos de Kurt, moliendo sus caderas en el apretado calor enloquecedoramente. Sintió a Kurt arquear la espalda y separar más las piernas, en silencio dándole permiso para moverse―. Cariño, puedes cogerme ahora. Estoy listo.

Blaine respondió tirando y empujando de nuevo, ambos hombres excitados gimiendo en la acción. Kurt bajó la cabeza mientras Blaine lo empujó por detrás, dejando escapar pequeños gruñidos complacido cada vez que esas caderas encajaban en su esbelta figura. La nueva posición tenía el pene de Blaine chocando contra él en un ángulo diferente, la cabeza del pene picoteando la próstata de Kurt con cada jugada en el interior. Blaine mantuvo un ritmo constante, sus caderas y bolas golpeándose entre sí ―. Tan buen maridito para mí. Mírate, tomándome tan bien. Jodidamente precioso, nene.

Kurt asintió con aire ausente, el pálido cuerpo empujándose hacia adelante por la fuerza de Blaine con que estaba golpeándolo por dentro―. Más duro, por favor. Te necesito.

Chasqueó las caderas más rudamente, haciendo gala del gemido gutural Kurt dejó escapar―. ¿Esto es lo que necesitas, querido? ¿Me necesita golpeando en tu jodido flojo agujero? ― El estridente agudo que recibió de Kurt fue respuesta suficiente para él. Blaine comenzó a embolar sus caderas dentro y fuera de Kurt, montando el culo pálido con dureza, amando el sonido de su piel húmeda golpeándose―. Te encanta esto, ¿verdad? Te encanta tener el atiborrado pene de tu marido dentro de ti. ―Cuando Kurt asintió en silencio, Blaine deslizó una mano hacia abajo para envolver sin apretar alrededor del miembro duro de Kurt. Kurt dejó escapar un sonido de frustración queriendo que Blaine apretara el puño a su alrededor―. Dime, Kurt. Dime cuánto te encanta. Dime, y te dejo córrete.

Kurt hizo una mueca ante la solicitud, tratando de encontrar palabras agradables a través de su cerebro nublado de sexo―. Me encanta. Me encanta la sensación de tu gran pene - oh Dios, sí, sí - e-expandiéndome, cogiéndome. He estado sin él por tanto tiempo. Ahora lo quiero todo el tiempo. Amo te pene. T-Te amo. ―Eso lo hizo. Blaine se corrió con estás dos palabras, derramándose en el condón mientras follaba dentro de Kurt. Jadeaba pesadamente encima de Kurt, apretando su agarre en la cadera de del otro para mantenerse de volcarse. Blaine no tenía idea de que el sexo con Kurt podía ser mejor, no todavía, pero lo hizo.

El hombre pálido se retorció y enganchó sus caderas bajo él, causando que Blaine dirigiera su atención al todavía Kurt duro debajo de él. Blaine no creía que podía soportar un minuto más, por lo que extendió la mano detrás de él por una de las sillas del comedor. Se guio y Kurt en la silla, ni una sola vez permitiendo que su pene reblandecido abandonara el cuerpo de su amante. La espalda de Kurt estaba presionada contra el pecho de Blaine, el hombre de piel aceitunada se aseguró de que las piernas pálidas quedaran a cada lado de las suyas. Blaine se lamió la palma de la mano y fue a masturbar a Kurt, el chico de ojos azules, jadeando mientras lo cogió en mano alrededor de él y de nuevo con el pene todavía dentro de él. Sólo tomó un par de caricias antes de que Kurt estuviera gritando el nombre de Blaine, eyaculando y salpicando su piel cremosa y goteando en el puño de Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt se habían cerrado durante algún momento montando a Blaine en la silla, y cuando los abrió, Kurt pasó de estar felizmente follado a mortificado.

Blaine con curiosidad siguió la línea de visión de Kurt a la entrada de la suite frente a ellos, y para su propio horror, vio a un hombre rubio de pie en la puerta abierta. Y si no había estado seguro antes, ahora estuvo seguro de la identidad del hombre una vez que escuchó a Kurt susurrar su nombre en la habitación en silencio―. Sam.

_Alguien a quien puedes perder, así que dé-déjame decirte._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Después de estarlo pensando, he encontrado con un esquema mental alborotado para aproximadamente 3, quizás 4 capítulos más con está idea. Y eso es lo más probable sea. Pero tengo curiosidad de lo que piensan. ¡Por favor déjenme un comentario y háganmelo saber! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * parafraseo de lo que vendría siendo un «refrán» en español. Dando a entender en esta situación que el dolor se pude ir volviendo a recrear la situación que lo provocó.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	3. Ignorando las Reglas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora: ¡el verano está aquí! Los exámenes finales están aquí y estoy lista para la diversión. Y por diversión, me refiero a escribir historias para ustedes bonitos. Muchas gracias para todos los que siguen, dan favorito y comentan. Ustedes son quienes mantienen esta historia andando, y lo voy a decir, me está gustando hacia donde nos dirigimos. ;)
> 
> Ya que han sido tan pacientes conmigo, y simplemente tan asombrosos, mi meta para este verano es sacar al menos un capítulo más de esta historia. No los voy a dejar esperando ocho meses, eso sería cruel.
> 
> De cualquier manera, ¡feliz lectura!
> 
> Sin beta. Todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Aclaración: no me pertenece nada, nada, nada. No genero beneficios etc. Vean el Capítulo 1 para una aclaración más elaborada.
> 
> *ADEVERTENCIA* por groserías, una cierta charla sucia, y menor rozamiento.
> 
> Bastante tranquilo en comparación con los dos últimos capítulos.
> 
> ~C.J.

_Esto es ser un rompecorazones, a los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro_

—¡No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto!

—¿A qué te refieres con «¿por qué estoy tan molesto?»? ¡Simplemente entré y en mi prometido está siendo jodido por algún prostituto callejero!

—¡No lo llames así!

—¡Oh lo siento, siendo follado por algún prostituto!

—¡NI siquiera fue así!

—¡OH EN SERIO!

Blaine peló su oído a la puerta del dormitorio, abrochándose lentamente sus pantalones mientras el griterío continuaba en el otro lado de la sala de estar de la suite. No le importaba particularmente que Sam haya aparecido. Con toda honestidad, había sido un poco engreído. Incluso Blaine se había sentido sonriendo en su estado post orgásmico cuando sus ojos color avellana se habían encontrado con los conmocionado verdes de Sam. Intencionalmente cambiando en su asiento sólo para empalar a Kurt haciéndolo jadear de mala gana, haciendo como que no había oído a Kurt gritar el nombre de Sam y acariciando al hombre que lo montaba con la mano empapada con su semen. Había besado su cuello de porcelana, susurrando suciamente en su oído—. ¿Te gusta eso? Correrte sobre el gran pene grueso de tu maridito, montándome como el perfecto ángel que eres.

Ignorando su vulnerable posición, Kurt tuvo que morder su labio para contenerse de gemir, ahogándose con su nombre—. Blaine…

Los ojos avellana estuvieron en el rubio todo el tiempo, Blaine observando mientras se volvían más y más furiosos. No sabía si el exprometido podía escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo a Kurt, pero una parte de sí, la de la fantasía, esperaba que sí—. No puedo esperar para volver a estar duro de nuevo, simplemente voy a quedarme dentro de ti para que así puedas sentir como me engroso sólo para ti. ¿Quieres montarme en esta silla de miles de dólares, Observarte rebotar en mi regazo como un buen marido antes de que me agache en el sofá para probar y jugar con tu follado agujero abierto y flojo-

—¡Blaine detente! —El hombre en su regazo siseó desesperadamente, encontrando fortaleza en sus largas piernas mientras se salió de lado del acompañante bajo él, ignorando el chapoteo obsceno y estallido que sonó en la silenciosa habitación que vino cuando Kurt sacó el pene medio erecto de Blaine. Sam podía haber estado demasiado impactado, o consternado, o cualquier emoción que sentía, para notar el cuerpo de Kurt estremeciéndose cuando la parte más ancha de la cabeza re-estiró su borde, ya que salió, pero Blaine lo notó. De hecho, sabía que había sido un estremecimiento de placer también, que convirtió la sonrisa de superioridad en una sonrisa arrogante.

Sólo después de que Blaine había fingido horror y sorpresa, tratando de actuar genuinamente como si acabara de darse cuenta de que tenían un espectador. Afortunadamente, Kurt lo había comprado, más avergonzado por toda la situación y luchando para cubrirse con el manto que Blaine le había estafado. Fue entonces cuando el enloquecimiento y griterío había comenzado. Blaine habría sido completamente feliz con sólo ver su argumento de la silla y el pene en exhibición sin vergüenza alguna. Sam había sido el idiota en primer lugar, teniendo el descaro de engañar a alguien tan increíble como Kurt; Blaine no vio culpa por su parte. Aunque, cuando Kurt le había suplicado con sus hermosos ojos de cristal para vestirse en el dormitorio mientras él ordena las cosas con Sam, el hombre de ojos avellana se encontró cumpliendo sin rechistar. Y si tenía un poco de arrogancia en su paso cuando sintió que los ojos del rubio en su marcado cuerpo desnudo todo el camino, bueno, ¿realmente podía culparlo?

—¡Dios, eres tan hipócrita! ¡Escupiendo un lado a otro sobre cómo te estabas guardando para tu noche de bodas, haciéndote pasar por un virgen de blanco!

—¿Te estás burlando de mi justo ahora? ¡Tú eres el que se folló a una de las doncellas de mi novio la noche antes de nuestra boda!

—¡¿Y crees que la manera de vengarte de mí es gastar todo mi dinero en un extraño para que te separe las piernas como una prostituta cualquiera?!

Blaine ni siquiera oyó el jadeo de sorpresa de Kurt por el insulto. Ya estaba asaltando fuera de la habitación, camisa puesta, pero seguía abierta y desabrochada—. ¡Oye! ¡Mejor que cuides tu maldita boca! —El varón más pequeño empujó al rubio más alto, casi lo empuja sobre el sofá del salón.

—¡Blaine! —Kurt gritó sorprendido, pasando de una de las sillas detrás de la mesa del comedor.

—¿Qué demonios sigue haciendo todavía aquí? ¡Vete a la mierda! —Sam gruñó, empujando hacia atrás al acompañante, sintiéndose satisfecho por el hecho de que golpeó una silla al suelo.

—¡Sam! ¡Detente! — Kurt gritó, interponiéndose entre los dos hombres y poniendo las manos en dirección a cada uno para contenerlos de acercarse—. Lo último que necesita pasar es que alguno sea arrestado por agarrarse a golpes.

—Entonces dile a Fruity Fonzie aquí, que tome su dinero y se vaya. ¿Quién sabe qué ETS estamos respirando con él simplemente estando aquí? —Sam apuntó hacia Blaine por encima de Kurt.

Blaine gruñó—. ¿Qué? Celoso de que pude darle a tu prometido un mejor rato anoche de lo que jamás pudiste, hacerlo gritar mi nombre, el «nombre de un extraño», en lugar del tuyo? —Se rió sombríamente—. Oh espera, quise decir EXprometido.

—Pedazo de mierda.

—¡Muy bien! —Kurt interrumpió rápidamente—. Bien, eso es suficiente. —Los separó, manteniendo un firme lugar entre ellos—.Sam, ve a abajo.

—¿¡Qué!? Kurt…

—Adiós-adiós, CoverBoy. —Blaine hizo un gesto condescendiente.

—¡¿Te quieres ir?!

—¡Ven a mí, hermano!

—¡Blaine, cállate! Sam, ¡va a abajo AHORA! —Kurt les dio a ambos una mirada severa.

—No me voy de este hotel sin ti, Kurt. —Sam admitió.

Blaine se burló—. Como si él iría a ningún lado contigo después de lo que le has hecho pasar.

—Nadie está hablando contigo, imbécil. —Sam se mofó, y luego volvió a mirar a Kurt—. Y siento lo que hice. De verdad, pero creo que ahora ya estamos, ¿no? ¿Él no… —gesturó hacia Blaine—… cancela lo que hice?

—Oh, ¡VAMOS! —Blaine exasperado.

—Dije que te calles, Blaine. —Le susurró con dureza, haciendo que al macho de pelo rizado rabiar—. Y no, no lo cancela, Sam. Yo no te ENGAÑÉ. Por mi parte, hemos terminado. Puedo dormir con quien quiera y no tienes nada que decir al respecto.

—Pero, cariño…

—¡No me llames así! —Kurt gritó, sus ojos escociendo mientras las lágrimas se reunían en ellos—. No me llames nada, solo… ve a abajo.

—¿Y dejarte con ÉL? ¡Un carajo!

—Sam, te veré en el lobby. Juro que lo haré, sólo… necesito arreglar algunas cosas con él también, ¿de acuerdo? —Sam se limitó a mirar al hombre de ojos azules—. ¿DE ACUERDO? —Preguntó de nuevo.

Después de otro minuto—. Bien. —El rubio fijó sus ojos en Blaine, frunciendo el ceño hacia él todo el tiempo hizo su camino fuera de la suite—. Mantén tus manos para ti mismo, tipo de alquiler.

Blaine volteó hacía Sam, incluso cuando la puerta de la suite se cerró tras él—. Malparido.

—¿Terminaste? —Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque no había ardor tras ella.

—No, personalmente quiero patear al tipo en los huevos. ¿Qué viste en él?

Suspiró—. Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El hombre de pelo rizado frunció un poco el ceño—. No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí, lo sabes. ¿Qué estás haciendo involucrándote en esto? ¿Entre Sam y yo? No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Su mandíbula marcada ligeramente—. Oh, ¿así que sólo quieres dar un paso atrás y escucharlo menospreciarte, y llamarte cosas desagradables como si tuviera algún derecho?

—¡Oh Gaga, Blaine! ¡¿Por qué te importa?!

Blaine miró a Kurt por un momento, preguntándose lo mismo. No es como su entendiera porqué sentía la urgencia de irrumpir en el dormitorio y defender Kurt. Ni siquiera entendía por qué hizo ninguna de esas cosas desde que entró en esa suite. Eso sólo… como que pasó—. No lo sé. No en realidad. —Blaine parpadeó, viendo como expresión defensiva y perpleja de Kurt se suavizó, tal vez incluso se volvió un poco tímida—. Desde que entré en esta habitación de hotel, no me he sentido en control de nada.

En el silencio de Kurt, Blaine tomó el minuto para barrer su mirada sobre Kurt, tomando en cada hebra del cabello fuera de lugar y cada lisa extensión de piel visible. El más alto no estaba mirando a Blaine, pero eso estaba bien, le dio más tiempo al pequeño para abiertamente mirarlo. Su cabello castaño estaba enloquecido, despeinado por sexo y sus labios aún mantenían un tono rojo de sus besos desesperados. Rosa tiñendo la montura de sus orbes azules, sin duda, de sus emociones reprimidas derramando fuera debido a la súbita reaparición de su ex. La piel de porcelana desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer a partir de la bata blanca y esponjosa, oscurecidos chupetones asomando de la V de la bata y ocultando los muchos más que Blaine sabía había marcados debajo—. Simplemente sé que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, y menos aún si se trata de que vuelvas con ÉL.

Kurt levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos entonces, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que sintió—. ¿Renunciar a mí? Blaine, esta no fue una aventura.

—¿No lo fue? —Respondió, paseando cerca del macho más ágil, casi arreándolo de vuelta hacia el dormitorio, el dormitorio, aquel en el que compartieron su fantasía de noche de bodas. Kurt sintió su espalda presionada contra el marco de la puerta, su cuerpo tensándose en anticipación cuando sintió a Blaine presionando su torso desnudo contra la simple capa de tela entre ellos. El calor de su cuerpo se desangraba a través de la bata vagamente unida—. No puedes negar el hecho de que tenemos una gran química. — Prácticamente ronroneó al oído de Kurt.

El aliento del muchacho atrapado y enganchado, tragando grueso cuando Blaine se acercó más a él. Lo único que podía hacer era reír entrecortadamente—. Química sexual, tal vez. Como si una relación pudiera basarse solo en eso. —Descartó.

Blaine posó una mano para cubrir la cadera de Kurt, presionando la palma a través de su estómago y hacia arriba de su increíble torso. Sonrió diabólicamente mientras Kurt chilló por la sorpresa—. Puedo no parecer mucho para ti, pero es un comienzo. —El hombre de ojos avellana mordió el labio inferior de Kurt, contentándose con sólo presionar sus labios y sonreír contra ellos cuando sintió otro escalofrío—. Tu cuerpo ya sabe lo que quiere. Deberías escucharlo.

Kurt sacudió su estupor, burlándolo se apartó de entre el marco de la puerta y el cuerpo insistente de Blaine. El chico más pequeño suspiro en frustración, apoyando la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta—. Así no es como se supone que debe ser, como se supone que debe pasar. Los acompañantes no se despiertan y deciden, «oye, creo que quiero salir con este cliente».

—Y los novios comprometidos no se despiertan y huyen a la primera señal de problemas en la relación. A pesar de que te haya engañado, si DE VERDAD quisieras casarte con él, realmente creyeras que era tuyo para siempre, habrías intentado solucionarlo, no huir.

—Eso no es justo. —Kurt se quejó.

—Tampoco el que digas que decidí algo de esto, que decidí zambullirme a ciegas en lo que sea que está pasando. Te lo dije, no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Sólo sé que quiero esto - cualquier desordenada cosa que esto sea- lo quiero. —Cuando Kurt chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes dubitativo, Blaine se volvió para mirarlo plenamente—. Y para tu información, que los acompañantes se enamoren de sus clientes no es exactamente tan infrecuente. De ahí las malditas reglas. Pero sabes que, en este momento, ya ni siquiera importan, porque te elijo. Ahí está, lo dije. Te elijo, a pesar de todas las complicaciones de mierda que vengan con ello.

Kurt giró la cabeza lejos de Blaine—. No me conoces lo suficiente como para elegir algo así. ¡Estás eligiendo una tonta fantasía!

—¡Tú eres quien inició esto! ¡Sólo sé que no quiero que acabe! Y si, tan triste y patético como suena, no me importa. Al menos soy lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo, a diferencia de algunas personas.

Lo miró en ese punto, de hecho, aterradoramente—. No presumes saber qué clase de persona soy. Ha sido menos de un día. Tenemos realidades a las que volver. Si queremos que esto continúe o no… — Kurt se fue apagando.

Blaine cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, captando el desliz de Kurt—. ¿Si NOSOSTROS queremos que esto…?

Sus cejas esculpidas se dispararon, en pánico por un segundo, antes de que resoplara y al azar comenzara a buscar a su maleta. Una vez la encontró, la arrojó sobre la cama, abriéndola y actuando como si no tuviera cosas que guardar. Los dos sabían que nunca desempacaron—. Mi realidad está escaleras abajo, esperando para llevarme de vuelta a nuestra vida, si mi realidad continúa con él en mi vida o no es irrelevante. El hecho es que, mi vida está en LA. Mi trabajo, mi casa, mis amigos, todo lo que soy.

—Acabas de decirme esta mañana como nada de eso era lo que querías. Esa vida es la consecuencia de darte por vencido aquí, en New York. —Blaine razonó; avanzó hacia la cama y calmando las manos de Kurt mientras jugueteaban con los objetos ya colocados ordenadamente en la maleta—. Sabes que en algún punto dejamos de fingir.

Kurt miró la mano de Blaine cubriendo la suya, dejando al otro hombre entretejer sus dedos aceitunados con los pálidos—. No somos niños. Somos adultos responsables. Esto significa que ninguno de los dos simplemente puede arrancar de raíz nuestras vidas en un capricho tonto. Incluso si quiero volver a aquí… todavía tengo que volver a LA, los cabos sueltos y todo eso. —Apretó los dedos de Blaine, poniendo una cara optimista al tiempo que continuaba—. Además, hay una capilla llena de asistentes a la boda que merecen una explicación por la falta de un novio, lo menos que puedo hacer es darles mis más sinceras disculpas.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme una oportunidad? —No respondió, pero la mirada de resignación en el rostro de Kurt le dijo a Blaine todo lo que necesitaba saber. El ojiazul le retiró su mano de las de Blaine y buscando alrededor de la cama. Se agachó, cogió un par de pantalones y sacó su billetera. Kurt ni siquiera se molestó en contar, sólo sacó una generosa cantidad de billetes y se los tendió al acompañante. Fue la primera vez en el día en que Blaine realmente se sentía como si quisiera llorar—. ¿Por eso que crees que estoy aquí? Después de la bañera, la mesa del comedor, e incluso la confrontación con Sam, ¿todavía crees que lo hice por DINERO?

—No, no pienso eso. —Kurt apretó el dinero en las manos de Blaine antes de que el otro pudiera detenerlo—. Sé lo fácil que fue simplemente perderme en todo contigo. Lo que era real y lo que no, no pareció importar cuando estaba contigo, porque también dejé de fingir. Ningún hombre me ha hecho sentir lo que tú, y por lo que sé, de verdad hicimos el amor.

—Y aun así, todavía me ofreces dinero.

Se rió secamente, sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos llorar—. Sólo porque anoche se volvió en algo más que satisfacer a un cliente, no significa que no quiero que puedas pagar tus préstamos. —Kurt intentó sonreír, esnifando mientras emociones extrañas comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia su garganta—. Por favor, lo último que quiero es que tengas que ser reprendido por tu amigo de nuevo porque te alejé de una noche sin complicaciones. Usa esto para pagar tus deudas, También te quiero.

—Santana no me asusta, y no estoy buscando caridad. —Blaine trató de devolver el dinero. Era más del triple—. Kurt, no hagas esto.

Kurt seguía sonriendo, esa sonrisa falsa que la gente da cuando está esforzado realmente por no llorar—. Deberías irte. Tus amigos probablemente se están preguntando donde has estado.

Blaine intentó discutir. De verdad. Se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba a solo unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas de dejar caer la fachada y correr a sus brazos, pero sabía que no estaría bien. No cuando Kurt estaba intentando tanto hacer lo que era correcto, y no cuando Blaine sabía cuan verdaderamente vulnerable era Kurt. El hombre había huido del altar hace ni veinticuatro horas, ¡la escapada del novio!—. Si, si debería… irme. — Blaine odiaba el suspiro de alivio que escuchó emitir a Kurt—. Pero primero…

Kurt ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntar antes de que Blaine estuviera sobre él, labios moviéndose contra sus manos con insistencia y el puño en la parte posterior de su bata. Gimió cuando sintió las manos a tientas en su culo todavía dolorido, las palmas aceitunadas se arrastran hacia abajo para clavar sus uñas en el dorso de los muslos. El más alto ni siquiera se molestó en pelear, no quería hacerlo. Sólo correspondió al beso de Blaine, dócilmente separando sus labios por la talentosa lengua del acompañante, memorizando la forma en que con habilidad y sensualmente acarició su boca. Kurt se quejó, sin pudor las manos del otro entrometiéndose en sus muslos, dejándose caer contra el borde de la cama cuando Blaine le instó a hacerlo e incluso extendiendo sus piernas en una deliciosa invitación para que se colocara entre ellas.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces a Blaine, doblando las piernas de Kurt en torno a su cintura por lo que sus entrepiernas se tocaban una contra la otra. Selló sus bocas juntas de nuevo, metiendo su lengua en la boca del chico de ojos azules en un recordatorio sucio de lo que hicieron, dos veces, y una vez en esta misma cama. Kurt dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, su bata habiendo resbalado demasiado lejos y su suave pene desnudo estaba siendo castigado frente a la tela de pantalones de Blaine. Todo era demasiado y de alguna manera no lo suficientemente. Apartó sus labios de Blaine y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando ruidosamente cuando el de pelo rizado se trasladó a atacar a su cuello ya marcado, mordiendo y chupando un poco más duro que antes. Era como si estuviera marcando a Kurt, asegurándose de que incluso cuando llegara de vuelta a LA, las mordeduras de amor de Blaine serían tan prominente como lo son ahora—. Te lo dije, «te amo».

Luego casi se empujó lejos de Kurt, metiendo el dinero que aún estaba en su mano dentro de su bolsillo y poniéndose los zapatos, en silencio. ¿Quién necesita calcetas de todos modos? Estaba completo para salir por la puerta, negándose a hacerse añicos en su salida. Así era, hasta que oyó—. ¡Blaine, espera! —Inesperado, lo fue totalmente, pero más aún fue el repentino destello cegador al que fue sometido una vez que se dio la vuelta. Cuando las manchas negras se disiparon un poco, se sorprendió de ver sólo la mitad de Kurt apuntando con una impresionante cámara hacia él—. Si alguna vez estás en LA…

—No estaré.

—O-Oh… —Se rió tímidamente—. Ahora quien es el que aún vive en una fantasía, ¿cierto? —Kurt se burló de sí mismo.

Blaine estaba destrozado. Podía sentirlo—. Supongo que no pensarías jamás en volver aquí, ¿disfrutar de un tonto capricho? —su voz se quebró, pero si Kurt lo notó, no lo demostró.

Kurt ni siquiera contuvo la lágrima que se deslizó por su afilado pómulo—. Te encontraré.

* * *

—¿Y luego ya? ¿Te fuiste, así como así? —Sebastian cuestionó, su genuina curiosidad para nada enmascarada por su falsa-casi expectante mirada de molestia.

—Sip.

—Después del cursi derramamiento de tu corazón, y después de que, básicamente, se pelearon en medio de la suite Presidencial, ¿todavía te pidió que te fuera?

—Uhuh.

—Y tomaste el dinero,

—Correcto.

—¿Pero aún no lo has usado?

—Nop.

—Huh…

—¿Eso es? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? '¿HUH'? —Blaine preguntó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Sebastian. La posición cariñosa en la que estaban que más tarde Sebastian negaría y nunca admitiría, pero estaba bien. A Blaine como que le agradaba que fuera una de las pocas personas con las que Sebastián se permitía dejar de lado su actitud sarcástica.

Sebastian golpeó el dedo índice en la frente de Blaine, pensando sobre el tema un poco más—. Bueno, ¿quieres mi consejo, o mi opinión?

—¿No son básicamente lo mismo cuando se trata de ti?

—Bastante cierto. Aunque, todavía estoy reproduciendo la imagen de ti haciendo al aclamado virgen montar tu gran y grueso pe-

—¡SEBASTIAN!

Rió de lado, acariciando los rizos de Blaine de una manera conciliadora antes de que inconscientemente empezara a correr sus dedos por ese desastre—. Cálmate, asesino. Aquí está la cosa, eres un patético idiota que nunca debió hacer ese tipo de fantasía de juego de roles cuando sabes lo torpemente romántico que realmente eres.

—Ow.

—¿Qué?

—Mi orgullo.

—Cállate. —Sebastian rodó los ojos—, segundo…

—Oh genial, hay más insultos. —Blaine puso mala cara, extiéndase más en el sofá del salón. Aunque la idea de prestar atención a la televisión con bajo volumen nunca pasó por su cabeza, contento de ver a los colores jugar en su mesa de centro en el medio de la noche y escuchar la opinión de su compañero de trabajo/piso sobre los problemas que había creado en su vida por su propia estupidez. Sebastian frotándole el cuero cabelludo sólo acariciándole más cerca de la cadera de su amigo.

—Como estaba DICIENDO, eres un idiota por no luchar más.

Eso hizo a Blaine arquear sus cejas triangulares, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para ver si era real—. ¿Qué?

—Mira, todo lo que digo es, ignorar las reglas es exactamente lo que hiciste. Se acabó. Ahora, básicamente te has enamorado locamente de este misterioso fotógrafo, y dejas que se vaya. Por el amor de Dios no has tenido un cliente en una eternidad. Santana y Brody han tomado a un par de tus regulares en tu ausencia.

—Bájale a tu drama, solo ha sido como una semana.

—Intenta algo más cercano a un mes.

Blaine parpadeó y frunció el ceño a la aparentemente nueva información—. Eso no es posible.

—El único momento en que dejas este apartamento es cuando vas a tu trabajo de día. Luego vuelves a casa, y lees repulsivos Fanfiction de Star Wars mientras Hoarders está en silencio en el fondo antes de irte a la cama. Tu mal humor sobre este chico es lamentable y me hace tener arcadas violentamente. No es ni un poco atractivo y no he estado excitado en las últimas semanas. —Sebastian arrugó la nariz, molesto por lo abatido de su amigo.

Estaba bastante seguro de que era la propia y única manera de Sebastián de decir que estaba preocupado por él. Tomaba un poco de tiempo antes de que uno fuera capaz de decodificar el sarcasmo de Smythe, pero después de tantos años a Blaine se le había vuelto algo con fluidez—. Dijo que me encontraría, pero no he oído de él en todo este tiempo. ¿Sabes que al menos me llamara, ya sabes? Por lo menos para decirme que soy un capricho, demasiado tonto por considerarlo siempre en serio, así que no soy más que… que no estoy-

—¿Suspirando por él como una cachorro perdido triste?

Blaine se quejó, haciendo un mohín y melancólico como lo había hecho desde hace semanas—. Sólo espero que esté bien, y que patee al infiel de su novio a la acera.

—Estoy AMANDO el hecho de que te tiraste al chico de Coverboy por cierto. No me gustan sus abdominales. Sus labios eran condenadamente grandes y sus pezones eran desiguales.

Gruñó—. El tipo la jodió. Tenía al más ASOMBROSO chico listo para casarse con él, para siempre, luego fue y clavó su pene a donde no pertenecía. —Blaine negó con la cabeza—. Uno no hace eso, no a alguien a quien amas.

—¿Lo haces?

—¿El qué?

—¿Lo amas? A ese fotógrafo, ¿Kurt?

—A penas si conozco al chico. —Blaine restó importancia.

—¿En serio? ¿Así que todo este encierre aburrido sin sentido es a causa de alguien que piensas que quizás te podría gustar? —Sebastian presionó—. Blaine 'Pene Grande' Anderson, esa es una increíble mentira.

—Yo…

—Mira, a como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones. Uno: Avanza. Si este tipo sólo se va a hacer el difícil, jodételo. Espera, no, no así. Ya lo hiciste. Quiero decir… ¿revuélcalo? No, no, uh… ¿olvídalo? Sí, eso es. Olvídalo. No lo necesitas. Hay un montón de agujeros en la calle para que puedas sumergir tus sentimientos románticos de-

—ENTENDIDO.

Sebastian sonrió de lado—. Dos: Deja de esperar al teléfono como algún gatito. Si quieres verlo, hablarle, o lo que sea que quieras hacer, ¡maldita sea hazlo! Tu miseria me molesta sin parar. No te has afeitado en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, tu cabello es un desastre completo porque de repente te has olvidado cómo untar abundantemente esa cosa que huelen a frambuesa en tu cabello, Y no te has puesto sus contactos en las últimas semanas. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que USAS gafas! Pareces un hippie independiente sin hogar, cuatro ojos. —Creíble o no, este era él siendo amable.

Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiro por la nariz—. ¿Crees que estoy loco?

—Sí.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también. Te pasas todo el tiempo en la luna por un tipo que ni sabes si ha dado pensado dos veces en ti. Juegas al marido por diez minutos y actúas como si te acabaras de divorciar.

—Así me siento. —Gimió, enterrando su rostro en el muslo de Sebastian, hablando y amortiguando las palabras—. ¿Alguna tercera opción?

—Estás haciendo la tercera opción. Suspirando, obsesionarte, estoy cansado de llevar a un hombre a casa y tener que verlo llorar en el sofá. Se mata a su erección, y SABES que tenemos un problema serio si tus travesuras me impiden de echar un polvo.

—¡No he llorado!

Sebastian rodó los ojos—. Revolcándote, como sea. Sólo… ya basta ¿de acuerdo? Eres una de las pocas personas que tolero, y últimamente… bastante, insufrible ni siquiera empiezo a describir mi desprecio por tu estado de ánimo.

Si Blaine era honesto, podría jurar que escuchó algo de tristeza en la voz de su amigo—. Lo siento.

Hizo un sonido de frustración—. Dime una cosa. Ilumíname. ¿Qué es tan especial acerca de este maldito rencoroso que solía-ser-virgen?

Blaine se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, extendiendo una tonta sonrisa en su desaliñado rostro. Sebastian sintió que estaba enfermando—. Todo. Kurt es gracioso, e inteligente, tiene esa risa, y su sonrisa, y una lengua malditamente fuerte, voy a decir que mucho. Podría incluso ser capaz de darte una paliza o dos.

Sebastian se burló—. Lo dudo. ¿Qué tal se ve?

—Dios Seb, es apuesto. Kurt tiene ojos cristalinos que se vuelven de un millón de colores, su cabello es tan suave que solo quiero correr mis dedos en él, y ¡su CUERPO! Oh joder, sus piernas son tan largas, y un pecho de un blanco cremoso que sólo quiero degustar. Mierda, deberías ver cuán adorable luces u rostro cuando se sonroja, o cuan follable se ve su boca cuando está entreabierta y roja.

—Muy bien, lo entiendo. Cielos, ¿captaste todo eso por un par de horas con el chico?

—Sí, imagina cuanto más averiguaré si realmente tengo una oportunidad. —Blaine suspiró soñador y Sebastian ni siquiera trató de ocultar su mueca de lo cursi que el otro estaba siendo.

Sebastian miró a Blaine por un momento, viendo como el hombre de ojos color avellana cerró los ojos y soñaba con el hombre de LA—. No es que hayas respondido a mi pregunta, pero creo que después de esto puedo suponer.

—¿Huh?

—Estás enamorado de ese chico, completa y simplemente. No importa cuánto te diga lo mala idea que es enamorarse de un cliente, especialmente de uno con el que sólo estuviste una vez, o cuan molesto va a estar Brody de que rompiste la regla más importante. Personalmente, no encuentro nada molesto en Vivir del Maniquí de la ALTA-gracia.

—Será por lo que te pongas de rodillas para él.

—¡Dios, me agacharía por él más rápido que Kurt en su noche de bodas!

—¡Gilipollas! —Blaine golpeó el estómago de Sebastian, sacudiendo la cabeza para que el otro acompañante no lo viera tratando de contener su sonrisa—. ¡Eso estuvo fuera de lugar idiota!

Seb levantó las manos en rendición—. Oye, muh malo. Sólo intentaba aligerar el ambiente. —Blaine le arqueó una ceja de incredulidad—. En serio, toda esta charla innecesaria del amor ha matado a mi libido para la noche.

—Caliente hijo de puta.

—Y no lo olvides.

Lo empujó por última vez por si acaso, a la espera de que Sebastian se metiera con su pelo de nuevo antes de hablar—. Di, ¿por qué no te estas burlando de que me haya enamorado de un chico después de un día? Y un cliente, nada más.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada de su amigo que lo miraba desde su regazo—. Como le dijiste a Kurt, que un acompañante se enamore por un cliente no es algo infrecuente… —Se calló, un destello parpadeante de profundidad a través de los ojos verde jade.

—Quieres decir que-

—Suéltalo. —El acompañante aclaró su garganta, arrebatando el control remoto fuera del apoyabrazos y pasando rápidamente los canales—. No es como si me importe. No tengo tiempo para eso. Consigo mis clientes, discotequeros arrojándose a mí a izquierda y derecha, además de un Hobbit enfermo de amor en mi regazo. Tengo suficiente en mi plato sin el hijo de un diplomático ensuciando mi vida.

—¿Dónde está él otra vez? —Blaine preguntó con burla en su voz.

—Atendiendo un muy importante encuentro político con su padre en D.C., ¡ahora ocúpate de tus cosas! —Sebastian soltó un suspiro exasperado cuando todo en la televisión parecía absoluta mierda—. ¡Los avaros entonces! —Arrojó el control remoto en el aire, dejando que retumbar a la alfombra.

El de cabello oscuro sonrió ligeramente, dándose la vuelta para que pudiera mirar sin ver la televisión—. Oye, ¿Seb?

—¿Qué? — Preguntó bruscamente.

—Eres realmente un buen amigo.

—¿Y?

Blaine se encogió de hombros—. Sólo pensé que debía decírtelo.

—Sí, bueno… este tal fotógrafo tuyo mejor que valga la pena, es todo lo que digo. —Sebastian gruñó, sintiéndose incómodo por la sinceridad de su declaración.

El acompañante bufó—. Lo vale. N-No es que ya haya decidido lo que voy a hacer.

—Marica.

—Pero si fuera a decir PERSIGUELO, de una manera completamente no acosadora, ni espeluznante, y quizás verificar que lo que ocurrido no fue algo completamente desilusionante-

—Oh Dios mío, solo cállate y ¡ve los líos calientes en la televisión antes de que ponga 'culo a la boca' en el porno o algo igual de sucio!

—Asqueroso.

Esto es básicamente cómo las acompañantes continuaron, discutiendo yendo y volviendo al buen humor mientras se turnaban en robarse el control remoto. Sin saber que en todo el país, en una propiedad de Coverboy en un cuarto oscuro, cierto fotógrafo de ojos azules, por fin había llegado a la elaboración de un particular rollo de fotografía. Se paró ahí, mirando a la fotografía que era diferente del resto. Cientos y cientos de fotos de modelos hermosos colgadas a secar, y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a este hombre con rizos despeinados y líquidos ojos color avellana. La mano de Kurt se cernía sobre la imagen, trazando en el aire el contorno del perfil de este hombre, casi con cariño—. Blaine Devon Anderson, mi querido esposo, me pregunto. ¿Todavía me amas… piensas en mi… o ya me he convertido en un nombre que no puede recordar bien?

_Lograremos que se enamore de un desconocido, un jugador, cantando te a-a-amo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Así que ustedes saben la rutina, me dejan un comentario, me dicen lo que piensan. O simplemente platíquenme, lo que quieran. :) ¡Hasta la próxima vez!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo y estén tan emocionados como yo con la iniciativa de la autora por actualizar pronto.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	4. Aceptando las Reglas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora: ¡Comienza bien el año escolar, teniendo otra entrega de How to be a Heartbreaker! :D
> 
> El hecho de que tantos de ustedes preguntaran sobre esta historia y quieran que continúe realmente significa demasiado. Y simplemente para mostrarles cuánto lo aprecio, ¡HE MOVIDO ESTA HISTORIA A MI HORARIO DE ACTUALIZACIONES REGULARES! ¡Woohoo! *tira confeti* El horario está en mi perfil, échale un vistazo allí si quieren ver qué historia estoy actualizando en un momento dado. Con la escuela comenzando no sé cuánto tiempo tendré para actualizar nada, pero ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: nada me pertenece, nada, nada. No obtengo beneficios, etc. Ver Capítulo 1 para una declaración más elaborada.
> 
> *ADVERTENCIA* por groserías.
> 
> Bastante soso en comparación con los dos últimos capítulos.
> 
> ~C.J.

_Regla número tres, lleva el corazón en la mejilla_

Blaine untó lo último de gel que requería para el día, mirando fijamente su rostro desde cada ángulo en el espejo para asegurarse que no dejó ningún mechón. Sus lentillas estaban puestas, su cara estaba bien afeitada, y hoy era el día. Hoy era el jodido día para dejar marinarse en su propio revolcadero de lamentos y poner su plan en acción. No sabía exactamente lo que era ese plan, pero sabía lo que quería al final de él.

Quería a Kurt.

Ahí. Eso era. El acompañante estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ver a Kurt otra vez. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, o cómo reaccionaría su adorado fotógrafo con su repentina reaparición, pero eso no importaba justo ahora. Dondequiera que la vida pareciera llevarlos después de eso, él sólo tenía que ir con ella. Aunque, el único problema era que, no tenía ni la remota idea de dónde comenzar-¡Oh mierda, ya estaba tarde!

El hombre de ojos avellana aspiró profundo, luciendo tan determinado como podía tras el mes que había tenido, y luego lo soltó. Blaine había acabado con eso de ser el único obstáculo en su camino. Tomó su cartera, salió del cuarto con la cabeza en alto, agarró las llaves del mostrador y salió a apoderarse del maldito día. Era más como apoderarse del chico, pero se entiende. Así era, hasta que entró a la sala de estar, tres sillas en semi-círculo con tres personas muy familiares ocupándolas. Acababa de poner una Pop-tarts* entre sus dientes, el confuso chico torpemente mordió un pedazo mientras todos lo miraban. 'Hola, chicos'. Blaine había intentado murmurar, las palabras incomprensibles rondaron su boca llena del delicioso desayuno que estaba teniendo.

―Blaine. ―Santana lo denotó, cruzando una bronceada pierna sobre la otra. Lucía tan sensacional como siempre: feroces tacones negros de tacón de aguja, vestido rojo en forma de corazón, y uñas cuidadas pintadas roscando con expectación en el brazo de su silla. Tragó saliva densamente, preguntándose por qué el sofá fue movido y estaba bloqueando la puerta del apartamento.

El chico de cabello azabache se giró hacia su compañero de vivienda y amigo, cuestionándolo con una sola mirada. Sebastian pareció agachar la cabeza, fijando la vista a la alfombra del piso con una expresión que únicamente se podía describir como avergonzado―. ¿Seb?

―Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ciertamente te ves... decidido. ―El tercer individuo dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y luciendo más importante de lo que tenía derecho a estar.

―Hola, Brody. ―Blaine comentó, ignorando la observación que le hizo. Siempre se sentía un poco decepcionante con Brody en la misma habitación. Su colega acompañante siempre parecía esculpido y tan malditamente sexi para su propio bien. Gracias al cielo su amigo estaba únicamente con una playera gris de cuello en V y vaqueros negros. La playera era probablemente un poco pequeña, Blaine notaba la manera en que se ajustaba al pecho del gigoló demasiado ceñida y estrecha alrededor de los impresionantes antebrazos, pero luego otra vez quizá sólo estaba dando publicidad al producto―. ¿Qué pasa? ―Intentó, queriendo sonar más causal que precavido.

Brody rió, con un tono de burla sutil―. ¿No deberíamos estar nosotros preguntándote eso? Viendo que no has estado en la trabajo oh, no lo sé, ¿básicamente desde siempre?

―Un mes. Un mes y dos días para ser precisos. ―Santana aclaró, viéndose aburrida y desinteresada con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Blaine estaba todavía muy confuso―. Um, entiendo que no he estado siendo exactamente el mejor acompañante estas últimas semanas ―Hizo caso omiso de la burla que recibió de Brody―, pero definitivamente estoy mejor ahora. Miren no sé exactamente si voy a regresar a trabajar en algún momento próximo, En cierto modo tengo algunas cosas de las que necesito ocuparme primero, pero siento no haberlos puesto al tanto sobre lo que estaba pasando. ―Blaine esperó para ver si alguno de ellos iba a decir algo, no lo hicieron―. De acuerdo. No pensé que iba a tener que contarles todo esto justo ahora, pero aquí va de todas maneras. La verdad es que ya no creo que quiera volver a ser parte del servicio de acompañantes. ―Sonrió al final de su anuncio, parpadeando hacia ellos mientras esperaba un sorpresivo asombro, o al menos algún tipo de reacción. Nuevamente, nada―. Muy bien entonces. Supongo que simplemente me dirigiré al trabajo ahora. ―El hombre de piel olivácea dubitativo hizo su camino a la puerta, contemplativamente mordiendo su labio interior mientras decidía la mejor manera de taclear el pesado sofá presionado contra la puerta.

―Oh no bromees. ―La hispana ironizó―. Trae tu trasero de devuelta y súbelo a la silla vacía de ahí. Esta es una intervención, imbécil. TU intervención. Así que siéntate, y cállate.

Primero no sabía que decir, confuso y un poco irritado de que sus amigos creyeran que necesitaba una. Blaine volvió hacia ellos, rodeando la silla porque ¿quién demonios puede calmarse lo suficiente como para sentarse cuando lo estaban sobreponiendo con malditamente desagradable intervención?― Una intervención… ―Sonaba ridículo incluso mientras lo decía en alto―. No me di cuenta de que ver excesivamente Acumuladores fuera algo potencialmente mortal.

Sebastian resopló, sacudiendo los hombros mientras intentaba no reír. Los otros dos lo encontraron menos gracioso―. Evitarlo no te llevará a ninguna parte, Blaine. La única manera de que lo superes es que admitas que hay un problema. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, porque nos preocupas. Eres nuestro amigo, no simplemente nuestro compañero de trabajo. ―Brody explicó, inclinándose para apoyar los codos en las rodillas―. No estamos aquí para juzgarte.

Fue el turno de Santana para reír―. ¡Ja! Habla por ti. Te voy a juzgar completamente, enano.

Ahora podía sentirse irritándose, y yendo por un enfado completo―. ¿¡Juzgarme por qué!?

―Te enamoraste de un cliente. ―El otro escolta sin expresión.

Blaine se puso rígido, completamente rígido―. ¿C-Cómo te...? ―Ni siquiera logró terminar, no antes de ver a Seb hundirse un poco en la silla, su hombro encorvados sobre sí ligeramente. Eran sutiles, apenas había movimientos que lo alertaron del hecho que su compañero de piso debió haber divulgado su conversación de hace unas noches. Blaine sintió su mandíbula crujir―. Así que lo contaste todo, ¿al menos fue intencional?

Seb estaba a punto de comentar, cuando Brody lo interrumpió―. Mira, Blaine, lo entendemos. No hay acompañante que no haya sentido esa pequeña chispa de intriga por un cliente en particular, pero es con la ayuda de tus amigos, tus compañeros de trabajo, otros como tú fueron capaces superarlo. ―Casi parecía sincero, eso era lo que molestaba más a Blaine―. Posiblemente puedes pensar que tus sentimientos son reales. Ser acompañante no es un servicio de citas. No estamos aquí para ser casamenteros.

El pequeño chico frunció el ceño―. No entiendes. No es- no imaginé todo esto. Lo que pasó no fue simplemente un intercambio de servicios por dinero. Hicimos conexión. Yo- no quiero superarlo.

―En realidad no crees eso. ―Santana negó con la cabeza―. Esto es exactamente lo que deben prevenir las reglas. Todos sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos cuando firmamos por esto. Lo que sea que hiciste, lo que creas que sentiste, no existe fuera la habitación. ―Recalcó.

―Lo que haga en mi vida personal no es asunto de ustedes chicos. Sé lo que siento, y no les estoy pidiendo permiso. Porque es cosa mía y de mí únicamente, pero supongo que es mi culpa por creer que podría confiar en alguno de ustedes. ―Miró específicamente a Sebastian.

Su nervioso compañero abrió y cerró la boca algunas veces, suspirando derrotado cuando no pudo decir lo que quería con los otros dos ahí―. Blaine, tú mismo dijiste que empezó como una fantasía. Fue un juego de roles de amor genuino y romance, uno del que siempre soñaste ser parte en tu vida personal. ¿No pudiste simplemente haber... visto eso no estaba ahí? ¿Leer entre líneas de algo que debiste simplemente tomar tal cual? ¿Qué te hace pensar que Kurt compró algo más de todos modos? Es decir, te pagó por tus servicios al final, ¿o no?

Blaine sintió como si estuviera siendo abofeteado en la cara, esas palabras, siendo dichas por su MEJOR AMIGO, dolía un carajo―. Voy a llegar tarde a trabajar. ―Dijo distraídamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta porque no podía soportar escuchar otra palabra de sus denigradores. Kurt tenía sentimientos por él. Lo que pasó entre ellos, fue REAL. El ex lo había visto, por eso el Sr. CoverBoy se había sentido tan amenazado por él. Tenía que ser así. No había otra explicación para ello. Después de todo, los sentimientos era lo suficientemente reales como para que Brody pensara que necesitaba una intervención.

Los tres acompañantes observaban mientras Blaine resopló en sus esfuerzos, empujando y maniobrando el sofá fuera del camino―. Blaine, esto no es sano. Aferrarse a alguien que simplemente quiso distraerse de su propia realidad no es amor. ―Brody continuó, poniéndose de pie y deteniendo a Blaine de mover más lejos el sofá, bloqueando la dirección a la intentaba empujarlo―. No hagas nada precipitado. Sólo te estarás ridiculizando, y a tu cliente. Te contrató por UNA noche, una noche. Esta persona no se comprometió en la relación que tú has desentrañado. Confía en mí, únicamente saldrás herido. Él te hará sentir insensato por haber pensado siquiera que pudo haber más.

―Kurt no haría eso.

―¡Demonios Blaine! ―Santana de repente se puso de pie―. Tus sentimientos ya no importan. ¿¡No lo entiendes!? El minuto en que decidiste rentar tu trasero es el momento exacto en que desechaste tu derecho de sentir algo más que una amistad con cualquiera que pudiera ser posiblemente un interés amoroso. Es una mierda, sí. Pero simplemente debes aceptarlo, porque si ninguno de nosotros tenemos permitido romper las reglas, tú tampoco puedes. ―Lo miró, su dura mirada capaz de cortar hasta la persona más confiada.

―Ella tiene razón, lo sabes. Y seré el primero en admitir que eso es en parte mi culpa. Nunca habías tomado un cliente masculino y te presioné con este chico. Con el dinero que estaba ofreciendo pagar, pensé que sería un buen cliente regular. Alguien que nos buscaría cada vez que estuviera en New York. De no ser así, al menos podría ayudar a pagar a alguno de nosotros una buena parte de deudas. ―Brody se veía como si de verdad creyera la basura que estaba diciendo, y la manera en que miraba a Blaine, con tanta lástima. Eso irritó más que cualquiera de la otra mierda que estaba tratando de hilar―. Sabemos que no has hecho nada más que languidecer por él, lo que es bueno. Eso significa que no es tan tarde. Créeme cuando te digo que volviendo a tu vieja rutina, visitando nuevamente a tus viejos clientes-diablos, incluso tener unos nuevos-es bueno para ayudar a encontrarte otra vez. Olvídalo. Cuando se trata de nosotros, él es sólo un centavo de una docena. Hay muchos más como él formados por la oportunidad de tenerte tan sólo por una noche si es lo que necesitas.

―¡Te callas, Brody! ―El hombre de ojos avellana gritó―. Necesitas simplemente callarte, porque estaré condenado si dejo un hipócrita como tú me diga cómo vivir mi vida.

―¿Qué?

―Me escuchaste. ―Dijo con más seguridad, y luego se volvió a mirar con el ceño a los otros dos sentados en sus sillas―. El hecho de que ambos estén aquí, incluso si solamente están pretendiendo estar de acuerdo con que él dice, simplemente significa que son unos hipócritas tan grandes como él.

Seb fue el único que reaccionó a estas palabras, apartando la mirada de Blaine. El acompañante más pequeño empujó el sofá abruptamente; golpeando a Brody con él y haciendo al más alto quedarse sin aliento alguno―. ¡¿Para qué demonios fue eso?!

―Para lograr que ME escuches. ―Se burló―. ¡No pienses ni por un segundo que mis sentimientos pueden ser cambiados más que los tuyos!

―No hay nada malo con mis sentimientos. ―Brody dijo, el tono de repente muy siniestro.

―Oh ¿sí? ―Blaine no se lo estaba creyendo―. ¿Qué hay de Rachel?

―¡Cierra la boca! ―El escolta de repente se lanzó hacia adelante, el más pequeño saltó hacia atrás y poniendo a las otras dos personas en el espacio entre ellos―. Déjala fuera de esto.

El hombre de ojos avellana resopló―. Lo olvidas. Te he conocido desde antes que empezaras a trabajar como acompañante. Posiblemente no sabía cuál era tu trabajo exactamente, pero era tu AMIGO. Estuve ahí para ti cuando ella te dejó, supongo que ahora sé que fue porque dejó de usar tus servicios.

Brody dio un paso hacia adelante de nuevo, pero Santana extendió una mano, mirando al joven cincelado con escepticismo―. ¿Te enamoraste de una clienta? ¿TÚ? ¿El sr. prostituto a cargo?

―¿Por qué demonios crees que hice las reglas en primer lugar? Para que esa mierda no pasara nuevamente, a nadie.

―Pero ya ha pasado. ¿No es así, Santana? ―Blaine preguntó, básicamente arrojándola bajo la lupa.

La mirada que le dio podía despintar las paredes―. Cuidado.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro se encogió de hombros, levantando las manos a manera conciliadora. De todos en la sala, era Santana la que lo espantaba más. No Brody―. ¿San, cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en respaldar a Brody? Tú te enamoraste. Eso no es crimen, ni para ti ni para mí. Deberías ser más feliz que cualquiera de nosotros. Brittany ya ha dicho que también te ama.

―Santana… ―El tono de Brody era un cruce entre represivo y decepcionante.

―¿Crees que sacar eso ahora te va a ayudar? ―Lo fulminó―. La gente, hombre y mujeres, me pagan por sexo. Sí, conocí a Brittany por lo que hago. Ella es rayos de sol, y felicidad, y arcoíris, ¡pero merece estar con alguien que no se acueste con la mitad de la ciudad! ―Sus arregladas uñas se curvearon en un puño, Blaine esperaba que no fuera a golpearlo, porque ella podía pegarle―. Incluso aunque quisiera renunciar, aunque quisiera darle todo lo que ella merece y más, no sabría qué hacer. ―Por un segundo, juró que la voz le tembló―. Estoy es lo único en lo que soy buena. Lo único en lo que he sido buena ―Limpió apresuradamente debajo de su ojo derecho, ni un hombre en la habitación fue capaz de comentar la acción. Luego ella se aclaró la garganta, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera mientras recuperó su fachada compuesta―. Brody tiene razón. Intentar buscar una relación con un cliente únicamente terminaría con uno de los dos herido.

Estaba a punto de discutírselo pero no le dio oportunidad. Santana quitó su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta―. San…

En realidad con una mano se las arregló para empujar el sofá y quitarlo del camino. Brody al menos fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para apartarse. No se podía detener a las mujeres rebeldes. Antes de irse, sin embargo, les prestó a los chicos una última mirada―. No funcionará. No puede. Simplemente velo en uno de nosotros. Nunca ha funcionado.

Hubo silencio luego que cerró la puerta tras de sí, los chicos inquietos ante sus palabras. Incluso Brody, todavía tenía un flechazo por la actriz de Broadway que eligió a otro hombre por sobre de él. Toda su firmeza hablando acerca de seguir adelante y no cometer los mismos errores dos veces fue válida. A pesar de lo que hacía para intentar hacerlo funcionar con Rachel, ella terminó regresando a la relación con la que inicialmente tuvo dudas. Finalmente, Blaine miró a Sebastian, que no se había movido de su asiento desde que él entró a la habitación―. ¿Qué hay de ti, Seb? No sé por qué te metes en mi vida personal tan vergonzosamente, porque de hecho sé que no estás de acuerdo con todo esto. Al menos no cuando se trata de Adam.

Sebastian frunció el ceño, descansando los codos sobre las rodillas mientras miraba fijo al piso, pasando una mano por su peinado cabello―. Pensé que estaba ayudándote. Has estado tan... decaído estas últimas semanas. Simplemente pensé que si te recordábamos las reglas, mostrarte que estamos aquí para ti, recobrarías la razón. ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que yo veo? Aprende de nuestros errores antes de que vayas y cometas uno propio al hacer la misma maldita cosa. ―Intentó explicar―. Aparte, Adam es el hijo de un diplomático británico. Nunca me vería como alguien que su padre aprobaría. El chico es básicamente realeza. Todo lo que voy a tener son las pocas noches que él necesite mis servicios. Cuando no conoce a nadie en sus eventos, y necesita a alguien encantador para ayudarlo con la multitud. Una persona que sepa que aunque vayan a su recámara, se metan a su cama, aun así no los llevará a nada más que eso. Probablemente vaya a terminar con alguien tan importante como él, no un chico de alquiler como yo.

―No creo que de verdad pienses eso.

Su compañero resopló―. No importa si lo pienso. Todo lo que importa es que él lo piensa. ¿El hijo de un diplomático saliendo con un acompañante? ¿Cómo se vería eso? El simple escándalo empañaría su reputación en el mundo de la política, especialmente si desea seguir los pasos de su padre.

Blaine lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, yendo sobre las palabras que su mejor amigo acababa de decir. No es que ser diera por vencido tan fácilmente cuando se trataba de algo que realmente quería, específicamente querer a ALGUIEN―. Adam te dejó, ¿no?

Su amigo rió sin ganas, dándole una simpática sonrisa―. No seas ridículo, en realidad nunca estuvimos juntos. ―Entonces se puso de pie―. Adam Crawford está saliendo actualmente con un medallista de oro olímpico. Está en todos los periódicos. ¿Entonces por qué elegiría a alguien como yo si puede tener a alguien que literalmente les ha probado ser el mejor? Pero tú sabrías eso, si de vez en cuando también preguntaras lo que pasa conmigo. ―Sebastian se volvió a sus espaldas, viendo a Brody―. Esta también es mi casa, sabes, y creo que es momento de que saques tu dulce trasero de aquí.

El chico de piel aceitunada se marchitó ante sus palabras, forcejeando por decir algo para detener a su amigo de la retirada. Sebastian no esperó a que Brody se fuera, simplemente se dirigió a su recámara y cerró la puerta. Supuso que decidió solicitar permiso por enfermedad en su trabajo diurno. Pudo oír a Brody dejar escapar un profundo suspiro―. Blaine, esto es algo sobre lo que no disfruto estar en lo correcto. Pero como puedes ver, enamorarse de un cliente no ha hecho ningún buen a ninguno. Todo lo que hace es hacernos sentir usados, más de lo que nos permitimos ser. Simplemente porque somos acompañantes, no significa que no tenemos sentimientos. Las personas con frecuencia olvidan eso.

* * *

Si había una cosa sobre la que Blaine estaba en lo correcto, era que iba tarde para el trabajo. El técnico de sonido atravesó la puerta del estudio de sonido, la mochila cayendo en el hueco de su brazo y el cordón de su identificación colgando de su boca. Cuando todo mundo en la habitación volteó a verlo, agachó la cabeza con pena, intentando enderezarse mientras encontraba el camino a su asiento en la estación de sonido―. Llegas tarde. De nuevo.

―Sí, lo siento. Hubo una emergencia que tuve que atender.

―¿Qué clase de emergencia? ―El técnico en jefe preguntó.

―Um… hubo una extraña intervención en mi vivienda. ―Todos los técnicos lo miraron curiosos, así que rápidamente―, ¡para mi compañero! La intervención fue para mi compañero. ―Rió entre dientes nerviosamente, advirtiendo con la mirada a los ojos curiosos.

―¿Algo serio?

―¿Apegos malsanos? ―Blaine probó.

El técnico no pareció creerlo, pero por el otro lado tampoco le gritó―. Bueno, espero que valiera la pena como para poner en peligro tu trabajo.

Los ojos avellana se ensancharon, los otros técnicos pretendieron no prestar atención a la conversación―. ¿Q-Qué?

Agarró su portafolio, alejando las cosas mientras hablaba―. Últimamente, ya no has sido un empleado muy responsable. Este último mes apenas has venido al trabajo, y cuando lo haces, llegas tarde. Justo como hoy.

―Pero… Pero…

―No te servirá hablar para librarte de esta, Anderson. Todo mundo tiene sus días libres, pero pensé que con el comenzó del nuevo mes, habrías vuelto en ti. Aun así, aquí estás, tarde nuevamente con una pobre excusa. ―Su jefe negó con la cabeza, cerrando su portafolio y tomando otras cosas que necesitaba.

―Pero le dije- ―Simplemente alzó una mano, silenciando más explicaciones.

―Blaine, eres un buen técnico. Trabajas bien con tus compañeros técnicos, los productores, Y los artistas. Así que en realidad no quiero tener que despedirte. ―El jefe destacó.

Blaine sintió caérsele el corazón―. Por favor, señor.

―No quiero escucharlo. Tan sólo recuerda que si llegas tarde, o faltas al trabajo una vez más, estarás despedido. ―El técnico se veía genuinamente apenado por la decisión, pero hizo simplemente un gesto que decía «mis manos están atadas».

Su boca se abrió de golpe. No podía creer que llegó al punto de estar a nada de ser despedido. DESPEDIDO. O sea, no más trabajo. Estaba congelado en su estupor mental, mirando a la nada cuando el chirrido de sillas y los recolectores de objetos personales lo regresaron a la realidad―. ¿Qué-A dónde van chicos? Creí que teníamos una sesión hoy.

Uno de los técnicos se encogió de hombros―. La artista y el productor ya han hecho la mitad de la sesión. Se fueron hace una hora para descansar, probablemente almorzar. Como que te lo perdiste.

―¿Si? ―No era de extrañar que su jefe estuviera molesto.

―Sip, así que también vamos a descansar. Estirar las piernas antes de estar listos para la mitad final de la sesión. ―El técnico dijo con vacilación, mirando a sus otros compañeros de trabajo mientras salían del estudio―. Ya sabes, íbamos a tomar algo de almorzar en el café cercano. Puedes ir con nosotros, si quieres.

Un par de técnicos se detuvieron afuera de la puerta, ladeando la cabeza para oír la respuesta. Uno de ellos incluso miró descaradamente al novato por pedirle a Blaine que ser les uniera en primer lugar, probablemente no queriendo asociarse con nadie que estuviera en peligro de perder el trabajo. Al menos, eso era lo que Blaine esperaba que significaran las miradas. Pero luego entonces, ese chico era un idiota. Aunque el acompañante simplemente sonrió―. Nah, está bien. Llegué tarde para comenzar el día de todos modos. Creo que voy a quedarme y vigilar el equipo. No quiero darle al jefe más razones para despedirme ―Agitó la mano, actuando como si el distanciamiento no le afectara.

El joven técnico volvió la mirada a los otros que ya comenzaban a arrastrar los pies antes de que contestara―. Bueno, si estás seguro.

―Sí, estoy seguro. Ve. ―Aclaró la garganta, y luego dio la vuelta en la silla mientras pretendía trabajar con el equipo frente a él.

El técnico asintió, echándose al hombro la mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta para alcanzar al resto del equipo. Dirigió la cabeza hacia atrás realmente rápido para preguntar―. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te traiga un emparedado, un café, o algo?

―Ve a almorzar, novato. ―Blaine dijo divertido, escuchando el final _clic_ de la puerta cerrándose señalando que los últimos del equipo se habían ido. Con la gente fuera, por fin pudo desplomarse en la silla, enfurruñándose por los eventos del día. Aunque apenas eran la una en punto. Sus amigos habían escenificado una intervención simplemente porque quería perseguir un deseo personal, y su jefe estaba a un día de darle la patada. A posteriori, probablemente habría hecho un mejor esfuerzo para trabajar durante su mes de autocompasión, pero no esperaba exactamente vivir la noche de bodas de otra persona. Luego otra vez, no podía decirle precisamente a su jefe que eso era lo que andaba mal con él. Su trabajo clandestino no era algo que le gustara divulgar.

Simplemente suspiró, jugando con un par de botones mientras se retorcía en su silla. Probablemente debió salir con el resto del equipo, de esa manera no se habría quedado con sus pensamientos auto-represores, pero lo último que quería era ser señalado con el dedo mientras todos especulaban si es que iba a trabajar ahí la próxima semana. Antes de que pudiera holgazanear más, Blaine accidentalmente deslizó el interruptor, un reverberante y fuerte sonido salió por uno de nos audífonos y se asustó. Pulsó y encendió los botones y perillas, presionando uno de los botones hasta que los audífonos dejaron de chirriar. Muy bien, esto no le estaba ayudando a conservar su trabajo.

Blaine se levantó de la silla y se alejó de la mesa de sonido antes de que pudiera hacer más daño, decidiendo mejor apoyarse en la pared trasera y golpeando la cabeza contra ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ese cliente no le había traído nada más que problemas, y ahora... ¿ahora quería ir a buscar más? ¿Quién sabe si estaba soltero ahora? Por todo lo que sabía, Kurt pudo haber regresado con ese tonto rubio oxigenado. De acuerdo con sus compañeros acompañantes de corazón roto, nadie los elige a ellos si hay una mejor opción. Y tomando en cuenta las experiencias pasadas de todos, los errores, ningún acompañante había sido visto como una mejor opción. Ugh, golpeó el codo contra el muro, deseando que no hubiera puedo demasiada gomina en su cabello simplemente para poder pasar las manos a través de él y alejar su frustraci-

El segundo en que dejó caer la cabeza, los ojos de Blaine cayeron sobre el equipo en el estudio de grabación. No sólo las mesas en que él y los otros técnicos trabajaban, sino al otro equipo localizado al otro lado del cristal a prueba de sonido. Había micrófonos, cables y, por supuesto, audífonos; pero lo que captó la atención de Blaine fue el piano que había también ahí. No se había dado cuenta que el artista de hoy estaba grabando una canción con el piano. ¿Estaban cantando, o solamente grabando una melodía?

Pero joder, de verdad necesitaba aliviarse de todo el estrés. Antes de que lo supiera, Blaine estaba de camino a la otra habitación, abriendo la puerta y pasando la mano sobre el piano. Al primer toque de la fresca superficie lisa, la tensión que parecía irradiar de él, disminuyendo los más posible las caricias en la superficie. Sonrió, sonrió genuinamente, deslizándose a la derecha en el banco como lo recordó. Blaine no lograba hacer esto muy seguido, una vez en una luna azul con dos trabajos, pero demonios. Sólo tocar las teclas de marfil, presionando para escuchar la primera nota, eso le puso la piel erizada.

Nuevamente, esto probablemente no le iba a ayudar con todo el asunto de «conservar el trabajo», pero en verdad lo necesitaba ahora. Únicamente necesitaba un momento, un minuto en el que pudiera concretarse en algo más que el desastre que acababa de hacer de su vida. Blaine tenía suficiente tiempo como para tocar una o dos canciones, pasar los dedos a través de las teclas por unos relajantes minutos antes de que alguien regresara de su descanso. El pelinegro no quería pensar mientras tenía este pequeño respiro, dejando a sus dedos tocar su propio acorde y dejando que la música se derramara sin premeditación. Cuando las notas comenzaron a sonar, un reconocible tono que no podía errar, Blaine pensó que bien podría ir con la corriente de la familiar canción que surgió de su subconsciente.

**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**

**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**

**These nights never seem to go to plan**

**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**

No era difícil imaginar por qué esta canción era una que demandaba ser tocada. Blaine siempre podía permitirse perderse, aclarar la mente más fácilmente con un instrumento en la mano y una canción en el corazón. Eran extensiones de él mismo, su principal fuente de auto-expresión.

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**

**'Cause you're all I need**

**This ain't love, it's clear to see**

**But darling, stay with me**

Resopló, las palabras de los otros acompañantes resonaban dolorosamente dentro de su cabeza. Blaine se rehusaba a creer que lo que sentía no era correspondido. Tras años de ser un acompañante, SABÍA que algo como eso no podía ser falso. Si fue algo más que un simple trabajo, si Kurt no se suponía que fuera nada más que un cliente, entonces no se estaría sintiendo tan terrible.

**Why am I so emotional?**

**No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control**

**And deep down I know this never works**

**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

Pero demonios, ¿por qué Kurt tampoco había intentado encontrarlo en el último mes? Aquí estaba sintiéndose como si alguien le abrió el pecho, y ni siquiera sabía si Kurt había pensado en él estas últimas semanas. Ni pensar lo que podría hacer acerca de ello. Muchísimo podía cambiar en un mes, pensar que Kurt solamente estaba esperando para ver si Blaine haría algo, parecía algo arrogante y egoísta, ¿o no?

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**

**'Cause you're all I need**

**This ain't love, it's clear to see**

**But darling, stay with me**

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a la parte de percusión vocal de la canción, escuchó―: Diablos, con una voz como esa, deberías estar en el estudio de grabación por ti mismo. ―Los dedos de Blaine hicieron un ruido sordo descoordinado sobre las teclas, presionando demasiadas en un momento y confundiendo varias notas juntas incómodamente―. Bueno, quizás si no vas a tocar de esa manera. ―Se rió entre dientes.

Blaine levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta y comenzó a tener pánico―. S-Señorita Jones, l-lo siento. No pensé que estaría de regreso tan pronto. ―Empezó a trepar por el banco, tropezando con sus pies mientras trataba de pararse―. Esto es tan poco profesional, e inapropiado. Debí controlarme. Este es su espacio. L-Lo he arruinado. ―El técnico torpe seguía tartamudeando, utilizando el borde de su camisa de trabajo para limpiar las huellas que imaginaba ensuciaron lo que solía ser la superficie sin manchas del piano.

La artista solamente rió entre dientes un poco más―. Yo debería ser quién se disculpe. Si supiera que ibas a quedarte sin terminar tu asombrosa interpretación, no habría dicho nada.

Entonces se quedó paralizado, enderezando la espalda tan rápido que la identificación del trabajo alrededor de su cuello se balanceó torpemente hacia atrás y adelante―. ¿Señorita Jones?

Ella rodó los ojos―. Ade-por favor, lo último que necesito es que comiences a llamarme Señorita Jones de nuevo. Creía que habíamos pasado eso. ―La diva levantó una ceja, dejando su Fauxhuahua** sobre el piano.

―¡Lo pasamos! Simplemente... ―Blaine suspiró ante si propia ridiculez―. Lo siento. Simplemente ha sido uno de esos días, ¿ya sabes?

―Ah, ¿es eso?

El técnico se sonrojó un poco―. Sí, no he sido yo mismo últimamente. Estoy un poco... ―Hizo un gesto cansado con su mano.

―Hmm… supongo que todos tenemos de esos de esos a veces. ―La diva ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con cariño―. Pero, ¿es lo suficiente como para que olvides que tu superestrella favorita está en la ciudad? ―sonrió con descaro―. Te extrañé esta mañana.

Blaine dejó escapar una pequeña risa―. Mi culpa, Mercedes. Si hubiera sido algún otro día, estoy seguro que lo habría recordado.

Tarareó pensativa, apoyada contra el piano y tamborileando con las uñas encima del mismo―. Así que demandas ser cuestionado. ¿Qué te tiene cantando a Sam Smith, a solas, en un estudio de grabación vacío? ¿O debería decir quién?

―Para ser justos, no estuvo vacío todo el tiempo. Me emboscaste.

―Blaine Anderson. ―Mercedes no iba a animar sus intentos de reorientarse.

El chico de ojos avellana frunció el ceño, dejándose caer de nuevo en el banquillo y hoscamente jugando con las teclas―. Mercedes, no sé si quiero contarte.

―¿Por qué no? Quizás podría ayudar.

―Porque no me involucraría en contar algo de mi vida privada que no necesariamente divulgo con la gente que trabajo. ―Le declaró―. No quiero que pienses mal de mí.

Las cejas de Mercedes subieron, sorprendida por las palabras―. Blaine, no eres simplemente una persona con la que trabajo. Somos amigos. Si esto es por un chico, puedes contármelo. Sabes que nunca te juzgaría. Ese nunca ha sido un problema para mí. Pensé que lo sabías bien.

El ligero dolor en la voz tenía a Blaine caído―. ¡No, no! Lo entendiste mal. Sé que eso no te causa problema, y... esto ES sobre mi vida amorosa. Pero el problema no es tan simple, temo contarte como lo conocí más que nada.

―No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Simplemente dime que te atrajo de él. ―Trató amablemente―. Tengo un par de amigos que parecen hacer la misión de sus vidas llevar una existencia complicada. Así que confía cuando lo digo, que nada en realidad me choca más.

La vio por un segundo, reflexionando sobre las cosas en la cabeza. Pudo simplemente decirle que era estúpido, un idiota que fue demasiado estúpido como para entregar el corazón tan rápido. Por otra parte, no era como si no ya lo hubiera oído todo ―. Lo conocí mientras estaba en mi segundo trabajo.

―¿Un segundo trabajo? ¿Eso es todo? ―Comenzó a negar con la cabeza―. Espera, espera. No me digas. El chico con que estás soñando es tu jefe, y ¿salir con él es contra las reglas?

Blaine le hizo una mueca, estremeciéndose incómodamente ante la idea de alguna vez tener una cita con Brody―. Ew, Dios no. Nunca tendría una cita con él. Lo conozco por tanto tiempo como para siquiera pensar en eso, y entre tú y yo, el tipo es malditamente bonito para ser justo.

―¿En serio?

―Ugh, y lo SABE. Terminaría siendo el mal tercio cuando se trata de la intensa historia de amor que tiene con su enorme ego. Oh, y ni siquiera me hagas empezar con el hecho de que no tiene vergüenza. Se ha dormido en mi sofá tres veces, y cada una de las mañanas se encuentra sentado en mi desayunador con el culo desnudo. ¡Podré ser un visible y orgulloso hombre gay viviendo en New York, pero lo último que quiero ver es el pene colgante de mi amigo heterosexual mientras intento comer mis benditos Lucky Charms***!

―¡Oh Dios mío, muy bien, de acuerdo! Lo entiendo. ―Mercedes se estaba viniendo abajo, llena de risa ante sus palabras. Blaine se rió junto con ella, esperando, mientras trataba de controlar la risa. Tal vez podría contarle.

―Muy bien. Mis costados duelen. ―Resopló, ella se limitó a sonreír.

―Así que jefe, mala conjetura. Ahora ¿con quién exactamente estás teniendo una aventura de amor prohibido?

Casi se ahogó, la exactitud casi le hacía tragar su propia lengua―. Um… bueno, verás, cuando lo pones de esa manera-

―En cualquier momento, Blaine.

―Un cliente. Me enamoré de uno de mis clientes. ―El pelinegro confesó, sus palmas sintiéndose de repente muy sudorosas.

La cantante lo miró fijamente confundida, sin entender completamente la elección de palabras―. Un cliente. ¿Qué clase de segundo trabajo tienes? ¿Trabajas medio tiempo en una firma de abogados o qué?

Aquí iba―. Algo más como un servicio de acompañantes. ―Si estaba esperando un grito o chillido de sorpresa, no lo consiguió―. Soy un gigoló. ―Mercedes todavía lo estaba mirando, blandamente y desconcertantemente podría añadir―. Las personas pagan por compañía. Mayoritariamente en las noches. Tras las horas laborales. En habitaciones de hoteles. ―En algún otro momento pudo haber estado orgulloso por presenciar a la obstinada diva sin palabras, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones―. Tengo sexo con las personas por dinero.

―¿Eres como una puta?

A Blaine realmente le gustaba ser llamado así, pero no despotricó con ella como quería, ya que podía decir que ella estaba auténticamente curiosa y no intentando juzgarlo―. No me llames así, por favor.

―Lo siento, tan sólo estaba-

―Lo sé, entiendo, pero no es tan corto y seco. Sí, nuestros clientes-ya sean regulares o nuevos-requieren acompañamiento y la agencia para la que trabajo intenta lo mejor para ofrecerles alguien que encaje con las especificaciones del cliente. No siempre resulta, pero la agencia se ha vuelto realmente buena en mandar al mejor para el trabajo. No somos chaperos, y no somos forzados a hacer ningún trabajo que no queramos. Además, nuestros servicios no son ofrecidos a cualquiera, y nuestros... erm... precios no son negociables. Al menos no cuando es reducir la cantidad, y depende del acompañante si quiere o no aceptar algo más de lo acordado. ―Siguió parloteando, intentando explicar tanto como podía.

―Así que un prostituto costoso. ―Dijo, orgullosa de sí por llegar a tal conjetura.

Suspiró―. Tampoco me gusta que me llamen así.

―Entonces qué-

―Acompañante. Si tienes que hacerlo, simplemente refiérete a mí como acompañante. ―El técnico corrigió―. Pero esencialmente, sí, mi segundo trabajo involucra ser un acompañante de alto estándar. Como sea, con eso dicho, de vez en cuando un cliente preguntará por que otros servicios se pueden proporcionar. ―Blaine dijo con precaución.

―¿Otros servicios? ―Mercedes frunció las cejas, Blaine estaba sorprendido por la calma con que preguntaba. Como si lo estuviera escuchando explicar algo ordinario como cómo rasguear una guitarra.

El chico de ojos color avellana se chupó los dientes, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas―. Asumo que sabes que hay servicios de acompañantes por ahí que anuncia relativamente una clasificación PG-13, el tipo de acompañamiento estrictamente sin servicios sexuales. Como para la gente de clase alta que no puede encontrar una cita de último momento para un evento o lo que sea.

La cantante descansó los codos en la superficie del piano, cruzando las manos juntas y apoyando la barbilla encima de ellas. No había rastro de disgusto oculto, o pensamientos pretenciosos. Se veía honestamente interesada―. Claro, claro.

―Bueno, la industria en la que trabajo funciona exactamente así, pero el sexo es con seguridad un hecho. Claro que hay algunos que desean simplemente evitar las formalidades y pasar directo a la habitación del hotel para hacer travesuras al final de la noche, pero se entiende la idea. Personalmente solamente tomo clientela femenina, porque la idea de acostarme con un hombre por el que no siento nada como que me asustaba. ―Sus mejillas se coloraron cuando ella lo vio, su gesto era una mezcla entre estar sorprendida e impresionada.

―Oh, oh bien. Creo que ahora lo entiendo. ―Blaine le sonrió―. ¡Te estás volviendo loco por el hecho de que te enamoraste de una mujer! ―Tenía el ceño fruncido de nuevo―. Sí, lo entiendo. Todo este tiempo pensaste que solamente te atraían los chicos, pero ahora te has encantado de una misteriosa chica, y estás todo confundido por eso. Cariño, ¿alguna vez has considerado la posibilidad de que seas bisexual? ―El técnico debió haberle dado una expresión consternada, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que se estaba acercando a él y aplastándolo en un gran abrazo―. Oh Blainey, no hay nada malo con que te gusten hombres y mujeres. Quizás todo este tiempo simplemente no habías encontrado a la mujer correcta que te hiciera sentir como te sientes ahora. Gay, heterosexual, o bi, aun así eres mi mejor amiguito.

El sarcástico comentario de Blaine, su rima inapropiada fue amortiguada por los pechos en la cara, lo estaba sofocando. Le picó el brazo, retorciéndose cuando ella comenzó a acariciar su casco gelificado de cabello. El acompañante ya no podía resistir más, se abrió paso fuera de sus brazos y tomó bocanadas muy necesarias de aire. Luego ella lo empujó más sobre el banquillo, sentándose junto a él y dándole su más empática expresión facial―. Mercedes, por mucho que te aprecie-y estoy un poco descolocado por ello-tu innecesaria aceptación excesivamente entusiasta de mi inexistente bisexualidad, eso no es a lo que iba con esto.

―Oh… ―Se alejó otra vez de él, para su mayor alivio. Luego comenzó a re-examinarlo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo inquisitivamente―. Entonces, ¿con qué diablos estás divagando?

Antes de que le respondiera, en su lugar le preguntó―. ¿Puedes decirme algo primero? ¿Por qué no estás más intimidada por el hecho de que tengo relaciones sexuales por dinero? No es una ocupación muy respetable de la que esté orgulloso. Si alguien más lo descubriera... me temo que no me miraría de nuevo de la misma manera.

Ella se mofó―. Las personas no deberían criticar ni meterse en la manera que en una persona elige salir adelante en este mundo. Estoy segura que tienes tus razones para hacer lo que haces, y no deberías necesitar agradar a nadie. Eres un cielo, y un buen hombre. Por lo tanto, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. ―Mercedes se enderezó, sentándose toda remilgada y bonita mientras echó la extensión detrás de los hombros―. Además, trabajo en la industria de la música. Chico, no tienes idea de con qué clase de las personas tiendo a lidiar en el día a día. Un «acompañante nocturno, técnico de sonido diurno» no es lo más indignante de lo que he oído hablar. Hay algunas imágenes mentales que nunca se pueden borrar de la mente, y NO, confía en mí cuando digo que realmente no quieres saber qué es lo más indignante. Porqué el Señor me ayude, pero algunas personas simplemente necesitan a Jesús.

El chico pelinegro no pudo evitar reír, con ojos llorosos ante sus palabras. Estaba conmovido―. Gracias, Señorita Jones. No tiene idea de cuánto necesitaba oírlo. Especialmente tras el desastre que he hecho.

La diva le dio una cálida sonrisa―. Es verdad. Ahora aparte de eso. ¿Qué te tiene actuando así?

Blaine suspiró, fuera de todos Mercedes era probablemente la única persona que tendría una opinión objetiva―. Estuviste medio en lo cierto la primera vez. Me enamoré de un cliente, pero fue un chico. Fue la primera vez que tomé el trabajo con un cliente masculino, y... no lo sé, fue simplemente algo más.

―¿Crees que pudieras haber tenido estos sentimientos porque fue tu primera vez con un chico?

―No, estoy seguro de eso. He tenido novios antes, los he conocido por más tiempo, e incluso creo que amé a uno o dos. Pero esto, lo que tengo con él, no es como nada que haya sentido. Él lo sintió también. La gente sigue diciéndome que nunca podría funcionar, que estoy imaginando todos estos sentimientos, ¿pero cómo podría algo imaginario sentirse tan real y doler tantísimo, sabes? ―Y dolía. Blaine inhaló bruscamente cuando estuvo al borde de las lágrimas. Frunció los labios cuando se dio cuenta de su ligero temblor de labios. Sus emociones amenazaron con comenzar a fluir, algo rompiéndose en él porque al fin tenía a alguien que intentaba entender y ayudar más que querer que se diera por vencido y olvidara―. No estoy loco, ni soy estúpido. Sé que me quiero tanto como yo a él, s-simplemente no sé por qué no ha venido a buscarme. Es algo así como el más grande fotógrafo de todos los tiempos en LA, y sé que debe estar ocupado, pero es decir, si no se siente de la misma manera que yo, ¿por qué no ha venido a sacarme de la miseria? ¿No-Ni siquiera valgo eso? Por esto que hago, ¿no merezco algún tipo de decencia?

―Blaine, cielo no, no llores… ―Estaba por acercarse, abrazarlo para confortarlo en un abrazo cuando las puertas del estudio se abrieron.

―¡Oye, Blaine! ¡Sé que dijiste que no te trajera nada, pero te tengo una pita**** de todos modos! ―El novato gritó felizmente.

Mercedes parecía como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo, pero Blaine sólo la despidió con la mano―. No, está bien. Si todo mundo está regresando debería asearme. ―Se limpió los ojos, riendo para sí mismo para tratar de romper la torpeza.

―Espera. ―La cantante le agarró la mano, lo retuvo mientras miraban a los demás en el archivo a través del cristal―. ¿Almuerzas conmigo mañana? ―Cuando el chico de piel olivácea simplemente frunció las cejas triangulares, ella le apretó la mano un poco más―. Entonces podemos hablar más, ¿de acuerdo?

No le tuvieron que decir más, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza―. De acuerdo.

―Y no te preocupes, ¿bien? Estoy segura que todo con… um… con-

―Kurt, se llama Kurt. ―Blaine se encogió de hombros, bajando la voz cuando uno de los técnicos golpeó el cristal―. Gracias otra vez, Mercedes. ―El acompañante dijo mientras sorbió la nariz lastimosamente, saltando desde la banca y rápidamente haciendo su camino fuera del estudio. Como fuera, el acompañante no se dio cuenta cuando el novato apago el interruptor de grabación, o la expresión de confusión del joven técnico ya que había jurado que lo apagó cuando salieron a almorzar.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en su escritorio del trabajo, mirando a la foto que tenía escondida en el fondo de sus cajones. Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente con el recuerdo que la fotografía le traía. El fotógrafo no tuvo corazón para tirarla o meterla en algún lugar donde nunca la podría ver. Aunque cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, casi se cayó de la silla. Kurt apiló carpetas y otros artículos sin sentido en el cajón antes de patearlo para cerrarlo, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra en el último minuto con la intención de verse causal―. ¡Kurt E. Hummel, tienes DEMASIADO que explicar!

Frunció sus esculpidas cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta y quien preguntaba―. Mercedes, llegas antes. Creí que no tomarías las fotos de tu promocional hasta la próxima semana.

―Oh, al carajo no, blanquito. No hice todo el camino hasta aquí por unas estúpidas fotos. Tú, Rachel y yo necesitamos hablar largo y tendido. ―Irrumpió hasta el escritorio de Kurt, intimidándolo un poco.

―Quiero decir que si necesitas una noche de chicas, hay maneras más agradables de pedirlo. ―Kurt se retrajo mientras ella invadía su espacio personal, sintiéndose honestamente atacado.

―No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Sé lo que estabas haciendo en New York. ―La diva no se echó para atrás.

El pálido chico podía sentir el color abandonando su rostro―. No sé de qué estás hablando.

―¿En serio? ¿Así que el nombre Blaine no te suena?

―... Oh por Dios.

 

_Pero nunca en tu manga, a menos que quieras probar la derrota._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: La canción fue 'Stay with Me' de Sam Smith. ¡Me anima como ninguna otra cuando comentan agradablemente, así que por favor dejen uno y díganme lo que piensan porque eso sería asombroso! Todos ustedes son increíbles y estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda con otro capítulo. ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * es el nombre con que se le conoce a unas tartas planas, rectangulares y pre-horneadas hechas por la compañía Kellogg's.
> 
> ** es un término que mencionaron en el programa (5x11), sobre el chihuahua que tenía Mercedes.
> 
> *** es una marca de cereal producida por la compañía de comida General Mills de Golden Valley, Minnesota, United States.
> 
> **** un tipo de pan. También conocido como: Figazza árabe, tortilla/pan Árabe, o simplemente pan pita.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Entonces… ¿qué piensan? ¿Estuvo bueno? Por favor háganmelo saber en un comentario! :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Nota traductor: Gracias a la autora crapazoidwtf por escribirlo y por confiar en mí para la traducción.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, si pueden y quieren favor de dar favorito a la versión original para animar a que la autora escriba más.
> 
> Este es el primer fic que traduje. Ahora ya me di tiempo de corregirlo, por lo que no debe haber ningún error, o al menos, deberían ser menores.
> 
> *Lineas de la cancion How To Be A Heartbreaker de Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


End file.
